Sunako the Student
by nihongoneko
Summary: What if Sunako did not take rejection so hard? So she's a regular student, right? Wrong! You've seen her as a kid, she's different. But just HOW different is she? Romance because I can't see Sunako&Kyohei without it. NoixTakenaga pairing too.
1. Meet Sunako Nakahara

Fanfic name: Sunako the Student (inspired from: the Wallflower (manga), Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge (anime))

Author of fic: nihogoneko

Rating: T (for language and possible implied stuff, plus violence (of course, with Sunako there's always violence) and blood. And gore, maybe, even if all of this is not necessarily in this chapter.)

Disclaimer (since I'd rather not get in trouble for not putting one up since I'm not sure if it's required): I own neither the Wallflower story nor its characters in any way, shape, or form. I also do not own the anime, though I was thinking of buying the manga books, but that's an entirely different story altogether. I do, however, own my imagination, which has made this fanfiction, and therefore, I own this story. Copying this word for word and selling it as your own, or taking credit for it is plagiarism and against the law. Please do not do this or I will have to send my killer hamster after you. And my ninja horde. Thank you and enjoy. :)

Introduction: In this fanfiction, Sunako is not quite as reclusive as she is in the anime and manga. However, she can still be just as scary, she just doesn't keep herself at such a far physical distance (though the mental distance is still the same). I've always wondered (not really) what it would be like if Sunako was just an ordinary student (or as ordinary as she could ever be)- a.k.a. if Sunako was more normal. In this story, she does not live with the boys- at least, I don't plan for her to. But she will meet them all, and she's still friends with Noi. And don't worry- she's still as strong as ever (can still beat up Kyohei). Now my precious readers... read on!

P.S.- the first chapter is kind of short, but just go with me on this one

**Chapter One: Meet Sunako Nakahara**

"Sunako!"

"Sunako!"

"Sunako!"

"SUNAKO NAKAHARA-KUN!! LISTEN TO ME!!"

The girl being called finally turned from her work to look up at her exasperated but still beautiful friend Noi, the only one who ever dared to yell at her like that. As it was, several students who had heard her were looking on with fear on their faces for what Sunako may do to their object of affection, Noi, for yelling at her.

"Ahhh, Noi-chan, WHAT!" she sent an evil glare her friends way for interrupting her, which had several nearby students step back in fright, awaiting Sunako's wrath. Sadly, Noi was not one of them. Sunako wasn't sure if it was ignorance, stupidity, or the fact that Noi seemed so excited that she was oblivious to her surroundings that she had not yet run in fear from her "friend".

"There's four really hot guys outside! They say that they're transfers, and one of them is going to be in. my. CLASS!! EEEEE! Sunako-chan, his name's Takenaga, and he's-"

"So?" she interrupted. She really didn't have time for Noi's antics today. She was trying to finish her horror story, and so far all she had was the five possible reasons for murder and the murder weapon. What kind of person should her character kill this time? She was tempted to make a character like Noi just to kill her off, but decided against it. Noi couldn't help the way that she was, being a Creature of the Light and all. Maybe she should create a handsome man instead... A pretty boy would be a nice change- with blonde hair, red hazel eyes, strong shoulders...

"Soooooo, he's totally cool and handsome! He's my ideal guy! You have got to see him! " Noi droned (in Sunako's opinion) on.

...fair skin, and a scowl that scared little kids.

Sunako smiled, warming up to the idea.

A boy who looked both beautiful and tough, and... Sunako blinked. He was right in front of her. And he looked so _real_. The class had gone silent, dead silent, Sunako noticed. And they were all looking at the boy in front of her.

It took Sunako a minute to realize that her hallucination was no hallucination at all, but a real person.

"Huh?" was all she could say.

The boy positively glowered as he looked down at her.

"My name is Kyohei, not 'huh.' Why are you staring at me, ugly."

-

End of chapter notations: when I wrote Kyohei's eye color, I didn't really know what color to actually describe them when I saw the anime, so I asked my sister for help and got "red hazel", which sort of fits, seeing that it's Sunako and red would be a word she'd use (red blood).

By the way, I purposely didn't put a question mark at the end of the last sentence. Kyohei doesn't really ask questions, so I put it in sentence form instead.

Thank you for reading! I'll put the next chapter out when I can. Please tell me what you thought about my story so far. It would also be helpful if anyone can tell me if the boys and Noi have last names, and if they do, what they are. Until next time!


	2. Now Meet Kyohei Takano

Fanfiction name: Sunako the Student (inspired from: the Wallflower (manga), Perfect Girl Evolution/Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge (anime))

Author of fic: nihogoneko

Rated: T (for possible implied stuff, bloodshed, gore, and bad words- oooh, those scary words!)

Disclaimer (since I'm still not sure if it's required or not): I own neither the Wallflower/Perfect Girl Evolution/Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge, nor its characters. However, I do own my imagination, which made this story. In other words, this story is MINE and NOT YOURS. (hugs story possessively and does a Sunako- chibi with cat ears and hisses. Yuki cries off on the side.) However, since we are all human, you are free to make any comments you want and I will do my best to fix my mistakes in the future and take all suggestions into consideration.

Special thanks to:

InnerSakura14 for giving me the last names of the characters

and to

Satan Hat,

TheBlackSpider,

NerdSavvy, and

larsha

for reviewing.

I'm sorry that I didn't make Sunako-chan kill Kyohei yet. But, well, in the near future he will be visiting the afterlife again, and again, and again. Hahhahhah. I'm so evil. (But no I do not hate beloved Kyohei-kun. I just like Sunako-chan more. Don't worry, this is still a KyoheixSunako fanfiction.) So read and enjoy. The bloodshed starts soon, and the introductions begin in my section of the magical wonderful world of in the story...

--

_It took Sunako a minute to realize that her hallucination was no hallucination at all, but a real person._

_"Huh?" was all she could say._

_"My name is Kyohei, not 'huh.' Why are you staring at me, ugly."_

-

now, on with the story:

**Chapter Two: Now Meet Kyohei Takano**

Upon hearing the hated word, Sunako Nakahara's eyes narrowed dangerously, and you could just _feel_ the tension between the two students rise. For Sunako, because of the bad memories that resurfaced upon hearing the one word that she hated the most, and uttered from the mouth of a _Creature of the Light_ (which she just realized) no less. For Kyohei, because he had a stranger, a _girl_ stranger, glaring at him with eyes that appeared to pierce through to his soul and seemed to say "you are a worm. slime. you are lower than dirt and I want to kill you now" (which Sunako _was_ actually thinking, but he didn't know that) with such distain and hatred. He hated people staring at him. And this girl did worse than fawn at him like the other girls in the classroom all were- she stared at him as if he was beneath her notice, as if she was better than him and that he was nothing. He, Kyohei Takano, was _not_ "nothing".

Those who did not know of Sunako's past (which was everyone except for Sunako and Noi) had learned from previous experiences that that word was forbidden, and, as the darkness rose to a dangerous level around Sunako, Kyohei started to suspect that _maybe, just maybe, _he had overstepped some kind of important boundary with this bold girl. However, being Kyohei, he decided that he shouldn't start watching his mouth just because a girl he offended started glowing with a dark aura to rival a black hole. And he decided that he shouldn't apologize just because a chasm of darkness surrounded her, taking with it all feelings of hope and happiness, and leaving only despair and fear in its wake. It made even the girls staring at him shiver and back off, which was quite a feat in and of itself (though Kyohei didn't notice because his eyes were still on Sunako as she continued to glare at him).

Kyohei wasn't worried. After all, it wasn't like she was going to hit him. She was, after all, just a girl, and he-

His thoughts were suddenly cut short by something slamming into the side of his face with the force of a tidal wave, a charging buffalo, and a steamroller all rolled into one. (Hah hah, I think briefly as he flies through the air. Rolled. Steamroller. Not really funny to him, maybe, but it made _me_ laugh, and that's all that truly matters.- end author comment)

He was crashed into the classroom wall, the impact forming a crater that dented the wall three feet outward from his body, and held conscious only long enough to stare at the girl who hit him (it was the girl that had glared at him. her fist was still raised, and a dark aura was glowing around her ominously, moving her hair in an invisible wind) and hear

"Ahhh! Sunako-chan, you just hit one of the new transfer students!!" the sparkling girl next to the evil glowing one said. Apparently, she was a friend of the iron-fisted female.

"_So?_ He insulted me." the glowing girl, who was apparently named Sunako, said calmly, as if the punch took nothing out of her, like she had just tapped him on the shoulder instead of slamming him halfway across the room and into the wall. Only her dark aura told him how pissed off she really was. Then she turned to him. "You ever say that word around me again, _Creature of the Light_, and I won't hold back." she glared at him once more before walking out of the classroom, leaving him slumped on the classroom floor, unable to move.

Then the only thing that Kyohei was able to do was stare at her retreating form as the world around him went black.

-

"Sunako-chan, you shouldn't have done that!" the annoying Noi-chan said as she trailed after her scary friend, trying hard to ignore the stares that were being given to the odd pair as they made their way down the hall. "You could have seriously hurt him! And just look what you did to the wall! Look, I know he crossed the line, but it's not like he knew any better! He-"

She was cut short by her friend whirling to face her, the murderous intent from her encounter with the transfer student not yet gone from her eyes. The anger that Noi saw in those eyes had grown to an almost dangerous level. And, as Sunako trained its full force on her, she spoke, showing her friend the anger that festered inside of her that she hadn't shown to the boy

"Noi-chan, do you _honestly_ believe that he didn't know what he was doing? He's another Creature of the Light, like _you_, and, in all of his radiance, he doesn't have the brains not to call us _normal_ people 'ugly'! Over half the world is less than those looks of his, and he just flaunts the word like it means _nothing_! Even _I_ don't do _that_!"

As Sunako spoke, she started to stomp her way through the hallway, with her friend listening and trailing slightly behind her, because Sunako's legs were too long to keep up perfectly with. And, as she stomped, Sunako raged on about the new transfer student. Apparently, it was hate at first sight.

"I know better than to comment on someone's looks, _especially_ when I just met them! I wasn't even _doing_ anything! He... he... He is the _scum_ of the Earth, and if I ever see him again it will be too soon! I really hope that he _dies_ in that classroom! Because the next time he speaks to me, it better be with more respect, or I will _personally_ rip out his _non-bleeding stone heart_ and _show it_ to him!! _Arrrrrghh_!"

Noi was a bit surprised at how angry her friend was, and how vocal she was about it for once, watching her storm off, as the dark haired girl muttered curses towards the boy she had smashed into the wall. Maybe it wasn't his fault exactly, but his words had triggered a side of Sunako that Noi had expected she had from the seeing some of the shows that Sunako watched, but a side of her friend that she had never actually seen- bloodthirst. No one had ever ticked Sunako off like this before, Noi thought. That boy must be pretty special. Noi's steps faltered.

And with that, Sunako Nakahara, the class dubbed 'phantom of the school', unaware of her friends halted steps, stormed off in a dark aura that left a cold chill in its wake, the overhead lights flickering ominously above her head. Her previously hidden anger sent students running into the nearest room to avoid her wrath, and she left her only friend in the whole school standing alone in the hallway, watching her retreating back with a look of both sadness for her closest friend Sunako and fear for what was surely to come the poor boy Kyohei's way. Noi just hoped that Sunako's warning to Kyohei wasn't taken lightly. Though, seeing how he was slammed into the wall, she doubted that he would ever approach Sunako again. She had known before now that her friend wasn't an ordinary girl, but seeing the aura that followed Sunako like a dark cloud, she didn't want to risk following her. Too much had changed since she had confessed her love to that creep last year. Apparently, Sunako had never really gotten over it.

Then Noi-chan sighed. It was going to be another long school year. It was their first year in high school, and Sunako hadn't changed at all since Noi last saw her. The first few weeks of their freshman year hadn't been too bad yet, until those four transfers came. So far, Sunako had only met one of them and she was already pissed off. Noi really hoped that the other three boys were a lot nicer to her friend, or she was sure that there would be bloodshed.

-

Kyohei Takano woke to find himself in what appeared to be the nurse's office. It didn't take a genius to figure out why.

"Damn. What _is_ that girl? She hits like a truck! I'm going to have a bruise the size of..."

Kyohei touched his head and winced as he hit a tender spot.

"Ugh. I don't even want to _think_ about how big it's gonna be. I can't just let her hit me like that again, either. The next time I see her, she better apologize to me. I swear, if she ever raises a fist to me again I'll hit her _first_. Nobody messes with me like that. Nobody." He bit out bitterly. Kyohei didn't like to be beaten, _especially _by a girl (not that it had ever happened before, but that was beside the point), and it looked as if she had quite a bit of 'oomph' to back up her talk too.

Kyohei grimaced. Worse, much worse than fangirls. If she ever went after him, he would be in big trouble. He had to stop her, weaken her, somehow, before that happened, so that he'd be safe. Before she became a problem.

-

Off in the distance, as she was stewing off her anger, Sunako felt another person's aura escalate to rival her own. She felt anger, despair, hate, and a small bit of fear. So there was a kindred spirit in this school after all.

--

End of chapter notations: I know that in the manga and the anime, Sunako actually confessed her love to the guy she liked in high school, but I want plenty of time for the characters to interact and I want them to be the under-under dog in their school so I can make more events happen that I couldn't if they were sophomores, juniors, or seniors. Like everyone who is in, past, or has a sibling in high school knows, the freshmen are picked on the most of all the class years. I want to use this fact to make some very interesting events happen in the future of my story. Expect it to go on for awhile. So if you're not in for the long haul, you might want to stop reading now while you still can. I don't know how long it's going to be yet. I just know that I plan to make it at least their whole freshman year, and probably sophomore year too. (Though I don't plan for this story to take years to write, or even a year if I can. I promise to try my best to put out new chapters as often as possible. Thank you for reading. Now, if you can, please review.)

Also, as you may notice, Kyohei seems eviler than he is in the anime or manga. That's because I'm making him how he was before he had gone to live with Yuki, Takenaga, and Ranmaru in the manga/anime, when he had no friends or anyone who cared about him. So he's pretty bitter. In my story, he doesn't know anyone yet, so he's still mean. And, apparently, willing to hit girls (see above lines in my story for that). Sorry to all those who wanted him to not hit girls and instead be a gentleman. I always thought that those fangirls that trailed after him deserved a beating anyway. Hehhehheh. But I mean, come on, they want to tie him up and stuff and, well, that's just too creepy for them to say it while standing so close to him in those crowds.


	3. An Unexpected Save

Fanfiction name: Sunako the Student (inspired from: the Wallflower (manga), Perfect Girl Evolution/Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge (anime))

Author of fic: nihogoneko

Rated: T (for possible implied stuff (probably from/ mainly Ranmaru), bloodshed (obviously for Sunako and Kyohei), gore (this, of course, is Sunako's specialty), and bad words (Kyohei's specialty, but a little for Sunako too))

Disclaimer (I don't care anymore if it's required- it makes me feel safer to put it): I own neither the Wallflower/Perfect Girl Evolution/Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge, nor its characters. However, I do own my imagination, which made this story. In other words, this story **is** my imagination. And since a equals b, boys and girls, that means that this story is **not** part of the Walllflower/Perfect Girl Evolution/ Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge series, and thus, I can claim it. And I will. Read: **This story is MINE**, so take **that **all you copycat artists!! **Hah**! Anyway... umn, you **can** comment on any aspect of this story that you feel you need to or that you want to, and I will take all suggestions into considerations. Seriously. And if you point out any grammar errors, I will look over those too. So have fun reading. And now... let the story continue!! (at least for another chapter so far. I'm taking this one slow step at a time. I'm sorry if it took so long, by the way.)

-

**Chapter Three: School Day Two- An Unexpected Save**

It was the second day of school, and already Sunako hated it. Word had gotten out about the transfers that Noi had told her about arriving, and the word was that they were all "super-hotties". Which, to Sunako, meant more headaches. She had already met one of them (she later found out from Noi that the boy she had hit was one), and he had turned out to be a Creature of the Light. What _luck_. She hadn't seen one of _them_ since she had met Noi, and his radiance overshone Noi-chan's aura by more than just a little bit. It had taken her _years_ to get see past Noi's light, would she ever be able to see normally around this new obstruction? Her eyes were _still_ hurting from looking directly at him. Now _that_ was a powerful aura. Oh, and to make it _worse_, she had _hit_ him. Into a wall to be exact, but those little details weren't important. The important and sad truth was that she had _hit_ him. A Creature of the Light. One of God's prize beings, one his angels on earth. Kami would _never_ forgive her. She had given the boy a black eye at the very least.

Sunako Nakahara groaned in despair. Her life was going to be _hell_ on _earth_ for what she did. Somehow she just _knew_ it. She didn't mind hitting guys in general, but a _Creature of the Light_. Ye _Gods_, it didn't get any worse than this. She just hoped that the other transfers weren't like him. If they were, she would never survive the year before she melted. (That is, after she was blinded by their light.) Or got struck with lightening indoors on a sunny day. Either or, she was going to die. It must be something in the air. Because she was suddenly as sure of this as she was that Noi was going to come in, shouting her name, in five... four... three... two... one...

"Sunako-chan, you'll _never_ guess what happened to me on the way to school!!"

_Bingo._ Too bad. That meant that she would be dying this year. Funny, she never would have guessed it'd be by 'death of radiant being that I hit because he called me ugly and I slammed him into a wall so now Kami's getting his revenge'. She could just imagine the tombstone. It would be a sad sight. And a pathetic description to be sure.

Sunako sighed. Life was just _grand._

-

One Kyohei Takano was currently running away from a gang of school nurses, upon finding him enter the school gate that all new transfer students needed to have a physical. Yeah. _Too _physical for a checkup. So now he was running away from the crazy, hormone driven nurses, who had tried to tie him down to one of the beds. His day couldn't get much better than this.

And then it did. (Get worse, I mean.) Because in front of him as he turned the corner was none other than the girl who had hit him into the wall- the reason that he was currently in the situation that he was in and why he had been in the nurse's office to begin with. And next to her was the glittering girl that he had seen talk to her after she had knocked him out. It wasn't that he had anything against the glittering one- after all she didn't hit him with the force of a truck and threaten him with her fist still in the air after all he did was make one _small_ comment on her looks. But with the glittering girl obviously chatting off her friends' ear, the dark aura-ed girl failed to notice that he was rushing their way. And Kyohei had no intention of stopping (not with those crazy women behind him), even though the hallway wasn't really wide enough for him to squeeze through past them, and so, he'd likely run them over in the process of escaping the school nurses. Oh well, too bad. He didn't think that he really cared after what she did to him.

Suddenly, the girl turned to face him, looking forwards and into his face. She saw the nurses running behind him, taking the scene in in a glance as it headed its way to a collision with her and her friend. Kyohei had a split second to wonder if she would purposely block his way out of spite before he was literally a step from her face, about to run into her. Kyohei closed his eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. He risked skidding to a halt and looking behind him. Only to see an amazing sight.

Apparently, the scary, dark aura-ed girl had pushed her friend aside and had sidestepped him to let him rush through (because she and her friend were still standing in that position). But the aura girl had not just let him through, she had _stopped_ the nurses with a single glare, effectively halting their pursuit.

Kyohei allowed himself to briefly admire that glare, as it wasn't pointed his way but towards his female pursuers. Too bad they didn't back off when he glared at them, no matter how scarily he had did it. But he was still cautious, wondering if he should continue running since he couldn't be sure how long the nurses would be deterred from their chase.

Then, miracles of miracles, and to Kyohei's joy as hope slowly but surely grew in his chest, slowly, the women backed away from the girl, and, with one last glance back at him, they ran in the opposite direction, eager to get away from his now savior.

The girl watched them leave, and, after they had turned the corner and had been gone for a few heartbeats, she turned to look at him. She took in his rumpled school clothes and watched him as he gasped for his breath. By the way, why did hormone driven women have to have so much energy? It was unfair that they had all that while his fear shortened his endurance. He had been running on pure adrenaline alone for about five minutes before he had run into her, and he was already wiped out.

She turned back, without saying a word, and started to walk away, continuing on the path she had been taking before he had interrupted it. Her friend looked back at him briefly, without even a smidgen of lust- _thank Kami!_- (a first if you exclude her scary friend) then rushed to follow her. Kyohei stared off at their retreating backs until they rounded the corner, amazed. She had hit him yesterday, and saved him today. She didn't even comment on the black eye that she had given him, or the cut on his temple from being slammed into the wall. That girl was a paradox to be sure.

Kyohei turned around to walk in the opposite direction that the girls had headed. It was... refreshing to find out that not all the girls in the school chased him. In fact, he could bet that the dark aura-ed one wouldn't even blink if he was stripped naked on a platter in front of her. He doubted that she cared about him even a bit. And yet she had saved him. It made him feel odd. He rubbed his chest, trying to stop the ache. What could he have eaten earlier that gave him heartburn?

-

Sunako listened to the blessed silence, knowing for certain that it wouldn't last. Noi would get over her shock soon.

And she did.

About two minutes after they had walked away from the Creature of the Light (who by the way, she saw _did_ have a black eye, and a cut on his temple to boot), Noi shook herself and, as Sunako had predicted, opened her mouth.

"Sunako, I thought that you _hated_ that guy! Why did you help him?"

Sunako sighed, continuing to walk on her way to the science lab. She almost didn't want to answer her friend on something that she herself considered so obvious.

"Noi, he's a _Creature of the Light_. Did you see that black eye? And that cut on his forehead. I'd bet you Hiroshi-kun, well, no, I'd bet you _John_, that those are from when I slammed him into the wall. I _had_ to help him. To pay back for my sin."

Noi looked at Sunako oddly. She knew that her friends' outlook on life was a little weird, but she could normally follow what Sunako was saying. However, the term 'Creature of the Light' escaped her completely. It did sound vaguely familiar though. She just couldn't remember from where.

Sunako sighed again. She realized from the blank look on Noi's face that the girl didn't understand.

"Noi, a _Creature of the Light_. One of God's greatest creations. His masterpieces. His earth angels."

Noi still had her a blank look, still not comprehending the significance of the title.

"Noi, _you're_ a Creature of the Light."

Suddenly, understanding clicked on in her head.

Oh.

a pause as it sank in completely.

_Ohhh... _

Now she remembered. Sunako had used the term on the first day that they met. It was all coming back to her now.

Sunako saw the realization dawn in her friend's eyes and waited for Noi's mind to wander back to earth before continuing with her explanation.

"I _hit_ him, Noi. Enough to visibly hurt him. One of Kami's _favored_ ones. If I didn't pay him back, I'd be in big trouble with him by now (the him in question being Kami himself, of course)."

Noi shook her head, a little sad that her friend hadn't done rescued the boy to save him, but to pay up a debt to God. She wished that Sunako would forgive the boy, but she knew that even though she, Noi, still didn't understand the full story or grasp the complete meaning of what had happened to her friend when she had confessed her love to 'the jerk who deserves to die a horrible death' (in Noi's opinion), she _did_ understand that it was hard for her friend to forgive someone who had done that to her (call her ugly) because it brought back bad memories to the surface. Sunako was very touchy about her appearance. Normally, Sunako didn't care at all, to the point where she didn't bother to brush her hair or even take a minute to look in a mirror. But the one thing that Sunako _was_ touchy about was _that_ word. That was the only thing related even _vaguely_ to appearance that Sunako paid any attention to at all.

Noi felt sad for her friend. Sunako was so blinded by the past that she didn't even notice how beautiful she really was. In reality, Sunako Nakahara was a _stunning_ beauty. But her dark aura and killer glares hid that beauty behind a mask of darkness. Noi sighed sadly, but quietly. She wanted her friend to be happy. But it might never happen if Sunako couldn't see herself for who she really was.

Sunako, unaware of her friends thoughts, and satisfied that she had tried her best to explain to Noi, turned back to her own thoughts. She was a little confused herself. Yes, she _had _owed a debt to Kami, but when she had seen the scene with the Creature of the Light and all those nurses, the thought of paying off her debt hadn't even crossed her mind. All she had seen was another unfortunate person in trouble because of their appearance- which she could tell by how frantically he had run from them (and how he was willing to knock her and Noi over to escape them), and how heavily he had been breathing after the nurses had run away- and she was pushed into action to save him.

_Why? _After what he had done to her, said _that _word, how come she didn't just block his way and let the nurses get him? _Why_ didn't the thought cross her mind, not even for a _second_? But, on the positive side, at least she paid her debt to Kami. She could rest easy tonight and have delightful dreams of all the bloodshed and gore that was in her most recently acquired horror movie. And she no longer owed that Creature of the Light anything. This time, when Sunako thought that life was grand, she meant it.

end of chapter three.

--

end of chapter notes: I hope that the length was long enough to satisfy some of you readers. I'm sorry that the events had so little dialogue (someone had once complained about that in one of the chapters of one of my other stories, so I'm trying to be more conscious of all comments from all my stories). Next chapter, I plan to introduce Yuki to the storyline, so look forward to it! That's all I'm going to say about the next chapter, so there! You'll just have to read it for yourself when I update again. ) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my story so far, and all comments will be looked at and all suggestions taken into consideration. Thank you for reading. I look forward to seeing you next time!

sincerely, nihogoneko


	4. Yuki Tohyama

Fanfiction name: Sunako the Student (inspired from: the Wallflower (manga), Perfect Girl Evolution/Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge (anime))

Author of fic: nihogoneko

Rated: T (for possible implied stuff, bloodshed, gore, and bad words. and if you can't figure out who does what here, you should read the manga/ watch the anime closer next time)

Disclaimer (I now consider it required): I own neither the Wallflower/Perfect Girl Evolution/Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge, nor its characters. However, this story idea is mine, so please don't copy, or Kyohei and Sunako will come after you. Oh, but you can ask me about copying it. I can't promise that I won't bite your head off though. However, I'd be flattered that you liked it enough to ask in the first place. But, back on track, unauthorized copying will equal pain and misery and many flames on all your work. Thank you. )

-

previously in chapters...

_Sunako, unaware of her friends thoughts, and satisfied that she had tried her best to explain to Noi, turned back to her own thoughts. She was a little confused herself. Yes, she had owed a debt to Kami, but when she had seen the scene with the Creature of the Light and all those nurses, the thought of paying off her debt hadn't even crossed her mind. All she had seen was another unfortunate person in trouble because of their appearance- which she could tell by how frantically he had run from them (and how he was willing to knock her and Noi over to escape them), and how heavily he had been breathing after the nurses had run away- and she was pushed into action to save him._

_Why? After what he had done to her, said that word, how come she didn't just block his way and let the nurses get him? Why didn't the thought cross her mind, not even for a second? But, on the positive side, at least she paid her debt to Kami. She could rest easy tonight and have delightful dreams of all the bloodshed and gore that was in her most recently acquired horror movie. And she no longer owed that Creature of the Light anything. This time, when Sunako thought that life was grand, she meant it._

and now, on with the chapter(s)...

-

**Chapter Four- Yuki Tohyama**

As Sunako returned to her homeroom from the ladies room (that was where she had went after storming off away from Kyohei and where she was returning from when she saved him), she happened to notice that the teacher still wasn't in.

_That's odd... You'd think a teacher'd be early._ Sunako thought to herself. She shrugged. Oh well, more time alone for herself. Noi had gone off to her own homeroom. It never seemed a bad thing that Sunako's only friend didn't share the same homeroom with her. They never had. It was a blessing for the dark aura-ed girl, actually, since Noi's radiance, (though almost copeable) still tended to make her sweat and go slightly blind if she looked halfway in the beautiful girl's direction.

However, the next few minutes explained the delay to a 'T', whatever that means exactly. Sadly, Sunako learned, Kyohei (though she still didn't actually know his name yet) wasn't the only Creature of the Light to transfer to her school. And worse, to end up in her homeroom.

The teacher barged into the room, panting, with a boy by his side. The cause for their shortness of breath was obvious from the squeals and banging of the closed classroom door. They had been chased by fangirls. And it wasn't too hard to figure out why, when you looked at the boy by their teachers' side. He was cute, blonde, and had a baby face that somehow seemed to still look old enough to be a high schooler. He too, was radiant, and Sunako had to cover her eyes to keep herself from being blinded by his light.

_Not another one_, she groaned to herself. Wasn't one enough? It was then that she decided that saving that other Creature of the Light must not have pleased Kami enough, because he was torturing her now with this punishment. But if _this_ Creature of the Light wasn't as arrogant as the other one, there shouldn't be a problem with him. As long as he stayed away from her, that is.

"Class (pant pant). Let me introduce you to (pant pant)... whew!... our newest student (pant pant), Tohyama Yuki. He is (pant pant) one of _two_ new classmates (pant) that we'll be... having (gasp)... in our room from now on. Both are (pant pant) transfer students (pant), from different schools, (gulp) and I expect you to treat them well. (pant... pant)" As the teacher's breathing started to return to normal, he stood up straight to properly introduce the boy, Yuki, to the rest of the students.

"Tohyama, from now on, these are your new classmates. Would you like to tell us anything about yourself?"

"Uh, sure. Hello! My name is Tohyama Yuki, but you can all just call me Yuki. I like animals and chocolate, and I hope we all get to be really good friends!" he smiled as he said this, dazzling them all with his smile, and Sunako felt faint from all the light he was giving off. She had just known it- this year, she would die. (see previous chapters for details)

"Okay, Mr. Tohyama" the teacher said, looking around at his students, most of which were enamored by the young boy's appearance. Mr. Math didn't want to admit it, but he was drawn to the boy's looks too, but he's die before he showed it and lost all of his professionalism and respect among the student body and faculty. "We have several free seats. Where would you like to be?"

The boy named Yuki looked around. There was one behind a boy, who was looking at him like he was a girl. So, not there. There was another seat by a girl with short blonde hair. She was cute, but she was looking at him with those scary fangirl-ish eyes. Not there either. As he continued to look around the room, Yuki became more and more unhappy. Everyone was looking at him like meat. It was slightly scary. In fact, speaking of scary...

Yuki's gaze was drawn to the one area of the classroom that everyone seemed to be avoiding. There was a girl with long black hair. She was sitting alone, and she wasn't looking at him with stars or hearts. In fact, she seemed to be trying to shrink away from his gaze completely. The dark aura around her seemed so safe compared to his other choices. Yuki felt instantly better. To him, she was a drink of cool water in the desert.

Yuki turned back to the teacher. "Excuse me, Mr. Math. May I sit there?" He pointed to one of the empty seats by the scary girl. Mr. Math looked at the boys' choice and did a doubletake.

"There? By... uh... Miss. Nakahara?..."

"Yes."

"The one with the long... black hair...?" the teacher asked, unable to believe his ears.

"Yes."

"The one in the... back of the room?..."

"_Yes_."

"Uh... okay then..." Mr. Math opened his seating chart to write Yuki's name in one of the seats next to Miss. (shudder) Nakahara's seat. He couldn't understand the boy's choice. But then he saw as he looked up the glances that boys and girls alike were sending his newest student (he had heard that his first transfer had come into his class yesterday, but that an incident had ended him in the school nurses office. he hoped that he didn't have an accident prone student this year), and in turn, he saw the look that Miss. Nakahara was, or more so, was _not_, giving the boy. Sympathy for Yuki welled up in his chest, as all previous feeling that he had had for the boy fled. It must be hard to look that good, when all his classmates looked at him like that. Maybe Miss. Nakahara would be able to offer the boy some protection from the mobs, at least. She wasn't a bad person, exactly. Just a bit scary sometimes.

He shuddered as he remembered the mass of students that he and the boy had to fight through to get to the classroom. If the boys' popularity was his, he wasn't sure that he'd have been able to survive as long as the poor boy had alive.

Finished with his short task, Mr. Math returned his full attention to his students and away from his own thoughts as he cleared his throat for attention.

"Now, we have one more student, but he seems to be absent today. Has anyone, perhaps, seen Mr. Takano Kyohei? He was suppose to arrive yesterday... "

His class tore their gaze away from Yuki long enough to shake their heads. 'Nope. To their knowledge, they hadn't seen him.' all their headshakes said. It was at that moment that their classroom door flew open to reveal the boy from earlier, the one that Sunako had punched for calling her ugly, and the one she had saved a little after from the nurses. All the girls practically melted in their seats at the sight of him. His clothes were slightly torn, and he was sweating, but neither fact seemed to take away from his radiant beauty.

"Is this...Mr. Math's class...?"

"Yes, it is." Mr. Math looked the boy once over. Poor kid had it even worse that the Yuki boy, and seemed to have suffered for it too. That was all it took to keep Mr. Math from becoming like the majority of the student population- his sympathy for those less fortunate. It was admirable. Why, he had never even said a bad word about Sunako, the oddest of his students until this recent event, ever. "Do you need something?"

"I'm...Takano Kyohei. I'm suppose to transfer to your homeroom."

Mr. Math blinked. Once. Twice. Then he looked down to his chart again, pen poised to write.

"Oh...Well then...where would you like to sit?"

_This_, Mr. Math thought, _is going to be a very interesting year._ And he was confirmed as he looked up from his seating chart to see Takano Kyohei and Nakahara Sunako's gazes meet and recognition strike their features.

_A very, very interesting year indeed._

-

end of chapter notes: I know it's still kind of short (okay, _really_ short. I've got to stop doing that. But hey, less chance of mistakes, and I can put them out more often- theoretically speaking anyway), but I've been trying to push myself to just get Yuki _introduced_. It took so long for any inspiration to strike, so I'm just keeping it at this for now. Also, sorry Yuki seems a little out of character. It was hard enough trying to get Kyohei right, and _that_ didn't turn out so perfect either. But at least Sunako knows Kyohei's name now. Though he still doesn't know hers. Sorry, also, that it took so long to put out. Again, inspiration, like lightening, is hard to get to strike the same place twice. Though possible, I had to stand out in the meadow of my brain for like, a month, with storms, to get lightening to strike my metal rod of thought. By the way, do you like my name for their homeroom teacher? Guess what he teaches. Also, the actual chances of three of the main characters getting in the same homeroom is a very slim percent, but in this story, I get to call the shots.

Okay, now I have a favor. I will let you decide my next move. Read carefully. And all those who don't bother reading the end notes, you're missing out. So too bad for you, you lazy bums. I will do what the majority chooses. Here's the question:

Noi has a POV next chapter. Who should be in her homeroom- Takenaga or Ranmaru? (note: this will _not_ affect who she is paired up with). Majority rules, but you can only 'vote' once, so choose carefully. And don't just pick Takenaga because you like that pairing. Either way, she and Takenaga will be seeing a lot of each other. Personally, I think Ranmaru would be better. And anyway, i don't plan on writing a whole lot of bits with them in homeroom (I don't think). But I'm letting you guys decide, so what I think really doesn't matter, does it? So don't review if you don't want to. But put under the 'reviews' your choice, because I don't check e-mail often and I might write the next chapter before I look at any messages there. Thank you. Have fun deciding. That is, if that choice matters to you.

As always, feel free to comment or make any suggestion you please. All will be taken into consideration, and all mistakes will be looked over, though I might not be able to correct them. But believe me, it does help me write better next time.


	5. Noi's New Classmates

First of all, I just wanted to thank all of those people who have read my story so far, left comments, and told me what they thought. Also, I thank all of you that reviewed for the last chapter and told me what you thought should happen next. I got at least one saying that Takenaga should be in Noi's homeroom, one saying that Ranmaru should be in Noi's homeroom, one saying that both of them should be in Noi's homeroom, and one saying that Takenga should be in Noi's homeroom and Ranmaru should be in Sunako's homeroom, and then have Ranmaru flirt with Sunako (this was one of my favorite suggestions as it made me laugh). Actually, I will be taking a version of one of my reviewer's suggestions, and I hope you all like it. I think this chapter should be really good (and maybe the next one too), using that reviewers' (plus my own) idea. Credit that I give to helping me come up with the idea for this and the next chapter goes to snowygirl55. Thank you for your suggestion. As you can see, I'm putting it to good use. :)

**Chapter Five- Noi's New Classmates**

disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga. I do not own the characters. We all know this, but I put it anyway. Why? Because I'd rather not leave anything to chance.

now... on with the...

-

Story:

previously in chapters...

_This, Mr. Math thought, is going to be a very interesting year. And he was confirmed as he looked up from his seating chart to see Takano Kyohei and Nakahara Sunako's gazes meet and recognition strike their features._

_A very, very interesting year indeed._

and now continuing...

-

Sunako looked up when she noticed an even brighter light than Yuki's come from the front of the classroom. Great. Not only did she have a Creature of the Light sitting **next** to her (though, other than being what he was, so far he seemed perfectly harmless), that **other** Creature of the Light seemed to be in her homeroom as well. Just perfect. Kami really hadn't forgiven her for -ahem- knocking the boy into the wall (which, she noticed, the crater, was still in the front of the classroom) because here he was, tormenting her with his light once again. She sighed inwardly, wondering if she had any knives at home sharp enough to kill herself with. Because she was sure she'd either do that or melt by the end of the school day.

Kyohei watched the girls eyes connect with his. Or, rather, his eyes connected where her eyes **would** be, if she didn't have such long bangs. He didn't notice it the first time, when her eyes had burned through his right through that ink black veil, just before she knocked him out. Nor had he noticed the second time he had seen her, being too grateful that she had scared off the nurses chasing him to really see anything but his brief freedom. It was odd how he had missed something that covered nearly her entire face. She really needed a haircut. Or maybe she liked it that way. Whatever. Who was he to judge? He didn't really care either way anyway.

It took Kyohei a bit to realize that the teacher was speaking to him.

"So...ahem... Where would you like to sit...?" the teacher was saying.

Kyohei looked out into the rest of the classroom and realized the same thing that Yuki had. All the students were staring at him. And all the girls had hearts in their eyes, slightly creeping him out bit all. Just like everyone else he met. They were all the same.

Well, he concluded, almost all.

The scary girl wasn't even looking in his general direction. She was keeping her head faced completely away from both himself and, it seemed, her neighbor, a young-looking boy with blond hair.

Seeing her inattentiveness to his presence made Kyohei feel a bit relieved, even though he knew none of the emotion showed on his face. With no more hesitation as to where he would sit, Kyohei walked over to another empty seat near Sunako and plopped down, crossing both his arms and legs comfterably, apparently settling into his new seat quite quickly, and unphased by the girl to the side of him, which he and Yuki now sandwiched in between them. Mr. Math blinked, a bit surprised, but marked it down without another word. Sunako, on the other hand, visibly started sweating, which both of her new desk neighbors noticed almost immediately.

Yuki leaned over a bit towards the girl, concerned. "Hey.. Are you okay?"

Sunako slowly, ever so slowly, looked over in his direction, wincing slightly as his light hit her full force. Thankfully, it was dulled a bit by the other boys' (Kyohei's) even more dazzling aura, so looking at Yuki wasn't quite so painful for her. Slowly, she shook her head no.

Yuki sighed happily, obviously relieved. "Good! But you know, you're sweating. Are you hot or something?"

She slowly shook her head no again, before turning back to staring at the front of the room. She noticed all the looks (mostly unfriendly and mostly from the girls) that she was now getting from the other students in the classroom, and started sweating even more. They clearly didn't like that she was now seated next to the two new transfers.

A sound made her jump in her seat in surprise. The very bright Creature of the Light (Kyohei) on her right side (Yuki is on her left side, near the windows, with one seat between him and the windows, and there's two empty seats next to Kyohei, opposite of where Sunako sat) had put his feet up on his desk, and was now scowling at all the students in front of his, Sunako, and Yuki's (which was all the students save for them three) desks, a change from his before blank face.

"What're you all looking at?"

He glared at them, and they all shyly turned away from the trio, embarrassed that they had done something to anger their "hot new classmate", and a bit scared from the deadly look on his face.

Sunako, however, wasn't so grateful. She glared openly at him, the frown, if not the displeasure in her eyes, which was hidden by her bangs, clearly visible on her face.

"Don't pretend to care about me, you Creature of the Light. You're just like the rest of them."

Kyohei then turned to glare at her. Except with one difference from their classmate's reactions, Sunako didn't shy away. "_What_ did you say...?" he asked, tight tension in his voice.

"You heard me. Stop _pretending_. I don't need your _help_. You're making me _sick_. You're just like the rest of them."

Even with her thick black bangs, Kyohei could see the rage in her eyes. He never had anyone tell him that he was pretending anything. If anything, he had never even been talked back to at all. And she didn't just talk back, she had called him unnecessary, and he was sure that she had just called him a name.

"Did you just call me something?!"

"Yeah, you _Creature of the Light_, I did. Now _stop_ bothering me!"

"_What_?! _When_ was I bothering _you_?!"

"You're _bothering_ me now!"

"I only asked you if you called me something! That's _not_ bothering you!"

Unaware to Kyohei and Sunako, their raised voices had everyone in the classroom, teacher included, now staring openly at them- at the hot new transfer who has just picked a fight with the scariest student in the school, and at the school's silent scary girl, who had barely ever spoken in class before and was now raising her voice with scary terroring (I don't think that's a real word but I'm using it anyway so sue me (please don't really)) anger.

"You _are_ bothering me! Just leave me _alone_! _First_ you had to say things to me the moment you walked into the classroom, and _now _you're bothering me! "

Kyohei's expression turned dark.

"**I'm** **not bothering you.**"

"Oh, sure. You're not bothering me, you're just insulting me."

Sunako glared right back at Kyohei, unfazed by his anger. Her own rage even made her forget his bright light. The classroom seemed to drop a few degrees as they continued to stare. Finally, a small 'ahem' was heard. Both turned their glares towards the sound, towards Yuki, who shied away a bit from the force of the combined rage, but worked up enough courage to still speak out loud.

"Um...Maybe you should both just apologize to each other..."

-

Noi returned to her homeroom just as the bell was about to ring. She breathed out a sigh of relief as she sat in her desk, wondering if Sunako had made it to her homeroom on time too.

Noi looked up when her homeroom teacher cleared her throat. Ms. Science looked around briefly to confirm that she had everyone's attention before continuing.

"We have two new students transferring into our homeroom this year. You've probably already noticed one, Takenaga Oda, who is sitting at the third window seat on the right."

Noi turned to find that the hot new transfer that she had talked about to Sunako was just one seat away from hers. She blushed, before turning her attention shyly back towards Ms. Science, not wanting to be caught staring, but hardly able to help herself. He was so handsome she could hardly breathe. She opted to look out the window next to an empty seat in front of Takenaga, where she could still look at him out of the corner of her eye without seeming to be looking at him.

"Our other transfer, Ranmaru Mori, should be joining us soon." the teacher continued. There was a brief knock at the classroom door. "Ah. That must be him now. Come in." she called towards the closed door.

When Noi heard a collective gasp from the class, followed by silence, her curiosity made her tear her eyes off of Takenaga and to the front of the room. Standing there was a handsome boy, with red hair, longer on one side than the other, but more as if it was deliberately done than accidentally. A fashion statement. His eyes sparkled, but he had that playboy air that Noi always hated in men. She'd been hit on enough by guys like him, and she started hoping that he wasn't another one of "them".

Noi realized she was frowning when the boy looked at her and held his gaze on her face. Aside from the fact that he was smiling, she had the strange feeling that inside, he was no happier with this arrangement than her. Maybe he didn't like school? She looked around the classroom so that she wouldn't have to endure his gaze, and noticed that almost all the girls were gazing at the boy in pure adoration. Noi felt her frown deepen. Sure, he was handsome, but Takenaga was better. The others who weren't staring at Ranmaru were staring at Takenaga, she realized. Good. At least they had some taste, even though them staring at Takenaga made her feel unhappy at the same time that she had competition.

Ranmaru looked around the classroom, completely bored, though he kept a smile on his face to keep up his good image. All the girls were looking at him, naturally, but he really preferred older women. They were more complex, even though not by much. God, he couldn't remember the last time he had had any real fun at all. Nothing seemed to amuse him anymore.

It was then that he spotted her. She was prettier than the others, with long reddish hair and clear skin. And she wasn't looking at him in adoration. In fact, she was frowning at him, which annoyed him, if only briefly. Even if he didn't like them, all girls should like him. It was a matter of pride. Besides, he _was_ handsome.

He watched her break eye contact, and followed her traveling gaze to a boy by the window. Dark hair, bored expression, alone. The boy didn't look like a lot of fun, though Ranmaru had to admit that he was fairly good looking. More than any other guy in the room, save for himself, anyway. Ranmaru's smile, than, became genuine, as his gaze traveled back and forth between the two. The boy had made it a point to keep his gaze away from the girl, though it was obvious he was struggling a bit to do so. Oh, now this was interesting. Maybe he could have some fun with this.

Ranmaru heard his name being called, and turned to the teacher. He smiled at her, more of habit than anything, since his brain was pretty occupied with the new thoughts in his head.

"Yes?"

The teacher stuttered a bit, blushing, as she lowered her eyes to her seating chart, under the full force of his smile. "I. ah... I asked you if there was a place you would like to sit, perhaps? Or shall I... assign one to you...?"

"Hmm..."

Ranmaru turned away from her. A normal woman, quite young for a teacher, actually. Enough to not interest him in the slightest. Maybe if she was a few years older...

As he thought this, Ranmaru's eyes wandered around the classroom, scouting out the empty seats. _Perfect_. There was one right in front of the dark haired boy, where the girl was now staring as she tried to be less obvious about looking at him (the boy, not Ranmaru). As if it wasn't obvious. He turned back to the teacher with a smile, knowing that it would get him what he wanted.

"What about the one in front of Mr...?" he asked, pointing at the desk the girl was staring at. And it was a window seat too, a bonus.

The teacher had to tear her eyes away from his face to look at where he pointed. "Ah, in front of Mr. Takenaga Oda. Yes, that seat is empty. Would you like to..."

Ranmaru turned the full force of his smile back towards her, as she turned back to him and ended up looking into his face, drawn by the dazzling light he gave off. "Ah... sit... there...?"

"Yes, thank you." He gave her one more brilliant smile before turning towards the aisle that led to his new desk. This school year may turn out to be more fun than he had hoped.

--

end of chapter notations: This is only part one of the story based on the suggestions I've received in my reviews. The next chapter, and maybe the one after it, will continue to lay the basis for these suggestions, though I'll be altering them as I see fit. Feel free to tell me what you think. I'm always open to comments, complements, suggestions, etc. :) Also, I know it's a little short, and I'm sorry for that. I'm still working on that issue.


	6. Let's Have Some Fun, Shall We?

disclaimer: I do not own anything of the originals of this anime/manga, which means the original storyline of the Wallflower/Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge/Perfect Girl Evolution or characters. Though I sort of wish I had the creativity to invent Sunako. She's so cool. :)

Also, sorry it took so long to update. I'm still obsessed with getting the characters in character, if you know what I mean, so I'm trying long breaks but that didn't help and then school started again and all the homework and all... Okay, enough excuses. On with the story!

-

**Chapter Six- Let's Have Some Fun, Shall We?**

previously in chapters...

_The teacher had to tear her eyes away from his face to look at where he pointed. "Ah, in front of Mr. Takenaga Oda. Yes, that seat is empty. Would you like to..."_

_Ranmaru turned the full force of his smile back towards her, as she turned back to him and ended up looking into his face, drawn by the dazzling light he gave off. "Ah... sit... there...?"_

_"Yes, thank you." He gave her one more brilliant smile before turning towards the aisle that led to his new desk. This school year may turn out to be more fun than he had hoped._

now on with the story...

-

"Hello. My name is Ranmaru Mori."

Takenaga turned towards the voice. It was the boy who had been standing at the front of the room. The other new transfer student. _The one who had been looking at the girl Noi. _He frowned slightly at the red haired boy, but then realized what he was doing and smoothed out his expression. The boy was smiling at him in an almost creepy way. The smile made him look a bit like a fox about to get into the chicken coup. And the chicken coup seemed to be, at the moment, Takenaga and how to best mess with him, the dark haired boy concluded. This guy seemed like the kind that was bored with his popularity and looked for trouble to create for his amusement. No way would Takenaga let himself be used like that. He decided to ignore the red head.

"So...?"

He turned away from the boy to stare out the window. He couldn't wait to get home. It was so boring here. Even if this guy tried to mess with him, it wouldn't be a challenge, or any fun either. Takenaga almost sighed. Life was like one of those games that you played a bit and got bored with the simplicity of it, and tossed in some corner. If only there was something interesting... Before he realized it, Takenaga's eyes had drifted over to the Noi girl. He missed Ranmaru's smirk as the boy turned back in his own seat. Apparently, Takenaga had been right, though he didn't know it.

The red head sat down in front of him. Now that bright hair was going to be in his sight all year. Great. How annoying. He already didn't like this Ranmaru character. Having him this close would be even worse. It would be a lot more bearable if it was lighter. And softer. And longer...

Takenaga blinked in surprise, realizing that he had been staring at the back of the boy Ranmaru's head and wishing that it was the girl Noi sitting in front of him instead. How embarrassing. He turned back towards the window, looking out at nothing in particular, trying not to let his mind wander, knowing where it would lead. He had only seen the girl Noi an hour or so ago, and had learned her name in the last few minutes as the teacher took role call, and already his eyes had wandered back towards her numerous times and his thoughts were occupied with her. Why was he so obsessed with her so quickly? Sure she was pretty, prettier than any girl he had ever seen before. But still... For some reason, Takenaga felt like he should be the only one to see her as beautiful, to have only himself notice. To have her all to himself. He gave himself a mental shake. This was crazy. He hadn't even spoken to the girl... yet. He couldn't be that attached to someone so quickly. It wasn't possible. He shouldn't even be attached to anyone at all.

Meanwhile, Ranmaru was watching this whole thing with amusement. _Now this could definitely be interesting... _he thought.

-

Sunako was returning to her classroom from the bathroom when she happened to overhear some of the girls in the classroom. She tried to block out their voices, but they were just to shrill. Covering her ears didn't help either. She heard catches of a few boys names and a few flattering descriptions which led Sunako to believe that they were talking about the four new transfer students. Of course, hearing the girls whisper "the hot new transfers" also led her to believe this. However, since she was concentrating more on tuning out sound than paying attention to where she was walking, Sunako ended up running headfirst into someone.

-

Ranmaru stopped chatting with the group of girls following him when something bumped into him. He turned his face o the front, and had to look down to see the offender. What he expected to see was maybe a love-struck girl who had been too dazzled by his looks to do anything but run to him and embrace him (of course, when is Ranmaru's mind _not_ on his ego?), but what he didn't expect to see was a black mass of... darkness... taking something that slightly resembled human form, that is, if you managed to look close enough. He had an urge to jump in surprise and scream, but tampered it down as the fangirls he had been entertaining cowered behind him. The being was indeed scary, and strange, but if it killed him, he would never show it in front of such an audience.

Was it a girl? Ranmaru tilted his head to the side slightly as he studied the black mass, his fear tampered down a bit more securely as he examined it, and noticed that it was backing away from him, trembling. It was then that he noticed the edge of a skirt near the bottom of the mass. So it _was_ female! Though he had to admit, she was the strangest fan girl of his that he had yet to see. He watched as she slowly turned her head up towards his face, and noticed that her eyes and face were completely covered in bangs. Now that wasn't attractive. He bent down slightly and reached his hand out to brush them away from her face, and utter a line in the general area of about how girls looking pettier when you could look into their eyes to tell them you loved them or some such bit- it was all the same boring, predictable reaction with girls now that he had perfected his playboy personality and Ranmaru had begun to get bored, but maybe this girl would give him some entertainment with something else- but all of a sudden she covered her eyes (or where her eyes _should_ be), screamed

"Another Creature of the Light! Too... bright! _Nooo_!"

and ran off at breakneck speed. Backwards.

Ranmaru stood there, bent over slightly with his hand in the air, too stunned to move, and yet very tempted to break out laughing. What an odd, and definitely different, reaction than he had expected and was use to. Then his mind played over that last bit again. Had she just called him something? Some sort of creature... Ranmaru couldn't help the grin that split his face then. First, that silent boy and the girl Noi in his class, now this... shadow girl. Oh, what _fun_ he could have. This year may not be so boring after all. In fact, he was liking it more by the minute.

Ranmaru schooled his face into his happy and pleasantly deceiving mask of a shining prince as he turned towards the girls.

"Well now, shall we continue?"

As his smile turned them all to puddles, hearts in their eyes, and Ranmaru silently congratulated himself on being able to pull himself together so fast. Even if their reactions weren't nearly as fun or different as that shadow girls was, that one action of hers, and that line, had made his day.

-

Yuki was wandering the halls, searching for the cafeteria (he had somehow gotten himself lost already, but it being a new school, I guess you can't blame him) when he happened to notice the light bulbs in the hall were breaking as a dark mass hurried down the hallway, a blood curling scream coming from it as it hurled itself past him and kept going.

Yuki stood up from his cowering position and saw that many students had had the same reaction while others were plastered to the hallway walls with looks of terror on their faces. He slowly turned in the direction the... thing went, afraid that something would pop out at him like in horror movies, but to his relief, nothing was there. Well, there were a few students, but they looked as scared as him. What was that, he wondered? And why did he get the feeling that it was something familiar?

-

Kyohei was munching on some snack in the hallways, against the rules, but it wasn't like he cared, when he happened to notice a black mass heading his way. It barreled straight into him, and he was almost knocked over.

"Woah!" he stumbled slightly, and the figure stumbled with him. It looked up at him, and that was when he noticed who it was. The creepy girl from his homeroom. "Hey."

She looked up at him, and promptly shrieked. He flinched back in surprise, going into a comical pose (you pick which one).

"W-what?!"

She shrieked again.

"Creature of the Light, get away!"

She stumbled back, then fainted. Kyohei stayed in his surprised pose for a moment more, and, when she didn't move, he slowly eased out of it and cautiously (for who knew when she'd jump up and scare the living days out of him again?) looked her over. It was then that he noticed how sweaty she was. She had been running at breakneck speed when she had hit into him. How long had she been running like that for?

He reached to brush back the hair from her face to let some outside air cool her down (after all, those thick bangs must make her face hot enough as it is without her running), and also because he secretly wanted to see what kind of face she hid behind those bangs (though he would never admit it). His hand touched the jet-black strands, and Kyohei was surprised to find them rather silky despite their tangled form (obviously she didn't brush her hair). Then his hand moved to her cheek to brush the strands away and...

-

end of chapter notations: Sorry this chapter was so short. as I said last chapter, I'll be using the next few chapters to continue to lay the basis for the suggestions I've received from several readers, so yeah. It may take awhile. Also, I'll be altering those suggestions as I see fit to both fit them in with the current story and with each other. Feel free to tell me what you think. I'm always open to comments, complements, suggestions, etc. Flames too, if you feel I need it. Don't worry, I won't cry. :)

questionnaire: which would you like to happen next?

a) someone to walk by- maybe Yuki or Ranmaru

b) Kyohei to see her face

c) Sunako to wake up

combos are allowed, suggestions too. I may use the suggestion(s), but I also have an idea of my own in mind. Ehhehheh. :)


	7. We're All One Big, Happy Family

disclaimer: I do not own anything of the originals of this anime/manga, which means the original storyline of the Wallflower/Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge/Perfect Girl Evolution or characters. Though I sort of wish I had the creativity to invent Sunako. She's so cool. :) Except of course that would mean that I'd have to take the responsibility of making sure that she stays so cool, so maybe not. Heh.

Just remember everyone: any deviation of the characters from their original selves is due to the fact that this is:

1) a fanfiction, and

2) a story in which everyone has a different life from the manga/anime life they had.

Thanks and I hope you enjoy the show. :)

Also, sorry it took so long to update. I'm still obsessed with getting the characters in character, if you know what I mean, so I'm trying long breaks but that didn't help and then school started again and all the homework and all... Okay, enough excuses. On with the story! (and yes, this is the same excuse and apology as last chapter. sorry.)

last note: dashed are being used to switch the character point of views, or scene changes

-

**Chapter Seven- We're All One Big, Happy Family**

previously in chapters...

_She shrieked again. _

_"Creature of the Light, get away!" _

_She stumbled back, then fainted. Kyohei stayed in his surprised pose for a moment more, and, when she didn't move, he slowly eased out of it and cautiously (for who knew when she'd jump up and scare the living days out of him again?) looked her over. It was then that he noticed how sweaty she was. She had been running at breakneck speed when she had hit into him. How long had she been running like that for? _

_He reached to brush back the hair from her face to let some outside air cool her down (after all, those thick bangs must make her face hot enough as it is without her running), and also because he secretly wanted to see what kind of face she hid behind those bangs (though he would never admit it). His hand touched the jet-black strands, and Kyohei was surprised to find them rather silky despite their tangled form (obviously she didn't brush her hair). Then his hand moved to her cheek to brush the strands away and..._

now on with the story...

Just as Kyohei's hand was a breath away from Sunako's bangs, his sixth sense, the one that detected imminent danger, twitched. Kyohei whirled his head around and, to his horror, a mob of fangirls were racing down the hallway straight towards them.

Kyohei acted fast and instinctively. Before he knew it, he had grabbed his knocked out classmate and was running for his life, zooming down the hall to escape the crazy mob. Doorways whizzed by as he sprinted as fast as his legs would carry him. By pure chance, Kyohei happened to spot an empty room as he turned a corner, and he bolted in, slamming the door shut and holding his breath as the fangirls stampeded past and off down the hall. It was only then that he sighed a breath of relief and looked for a place to set Sunako down.

By some odd miracle, he had ended up in the nurses' room, and the "just-as-crazy-as-the-fangirls" Kyohei fanatic nurses' presence was absent- a blessing- as well as any other students (the exception of course being Sunako, who was still out cold, and Kyohei). With a sigh, Kyohei set the strangely light figure in his arms onto one of the beds. He sat down on a nearby chair which he pulled up to the edge of Sunako's bed, and rested his elbow on his thigh and his head on his hand. Why did everything always have to happen to him? It was all this girl's fault, he thought, staring at Sunako's prone form. If it hadn't been for her knocking into him, he wouldn't have been found by those crazy fangirls. At least, not for another few minutes.

He sat, staring at Sunako for a few minutes, seeming very deep in thought about something. He found his eyes returning to her bangs. Slowly, he reached out his free hand towards them once again. Why did she hide her eyes with all that hair? He just had to know what the big fuss was about. Determined, Kyohei looked to where her eyes must be under that black mass as he moved closer, stretching to brush back her bangs, or to at least move them to the side. He found himself almost mesmerized by the dark curtain. His fingertips were half an inch away from the edge of her bangs, bangs that for some reason he remembered the silky, if brief, feel of them, when...

Sunako woke up and turned in his direction. Immediately, Kyohei froze, as if he was a deer caught in the headlights of a car. But apparently, it was Sunako who was the _most_ scared.

"Creature of the Light, get away!" she screamed, waving her arms frantically at him. Blood gushed out of her nose almost immediately after, just like before, and she once again fainted.

Kyohei stayed still for a moment more, not quite sure he had understood what had happened any more the second time he had seen it. Suddenly, he burst out laughing. And once he started, he couldn't stop. He couldn't seem to control himself. She was just too weird! He laughed so hard, tears flowed down his cheeks. His sides hurt, and he was soon gasping for air, holding his sides from the pain, but Kyohei still couldn't stop himself. Maybe this girl wasn't so bad after all. He wiped a stray tear from his eye. He hadn't laughed like that in a long time. Actually, come to think of it, Kyohei thought, sobering up a bit, had he ever laughed that hard in his whole life?

-

Noi was walking through the school hallway pondering the best way to make the new transfer student, Oda Takenaga, notice her, when she happened to hear laughter down the hall. A very nice sounding, rich, masculine laughter. Being the uninterested person that she was, Noi crept silently to the door where the laughter was coming from, which turned out to be the nurses' room, for a small peek inside to see what was so funny. But fate, it seemed, was against the most popular and pretty girl in school. Because shortly after...

-

Ranmaru found himself free of fangirls for once (an oddity, to be sure. And a very rare one, he assures us all), and at odds with how to pass his time. It was then that he spotted the pretty redhead from his homeroom class, leaning, hand cupped to her ear, near the (he checked the sign then) nurse's room, apparently. Now wasn't this interesting? It didn't look like the nurses were in there. So what was she doing? His interest sparked, Ranmaru moved in.

-

"Now just what, I wonder, is so interesting as to spark the interest of such a divine little creature?"

Noi practically jumped out of her skin. She whirled around, to come face to face with the other transfer in her homeroom class- Mori Ranmaru. She was not expecting that. And his smirk told her that she was in trouble. Big trouble.

"Um, ah, uh..." she stuttered, trying to think of a logical reason- an logical reason- for eavesdropping near the nurses office. Sadly, nothing came to mind. Help, her mind screamed. She really wished that Sunako was with her at that moment.

-

"What is that, my kitten?" Ranmaru feinted, enjoying himself immensely as the girl stuttered and stammered, trying to come up with an excuse. It was always amusing when such a beautiful girl didn't act like she was so pretty. It was even funnier when the girl, such as this one, honestly didn't seem to realize just how pretty she was, thus making any flattering words that much more effective. He cupped his hand to his ear closest to her, and leaned his head in. How cute, he could see the pink rush to her cheeks in an embarrassed blush.

"Speak up. I can't h-e-a-r you." He stretched out his request teasingly and smirked, trying to contain himself from laughing as he leaned closer to her. The girl continued to stammer in an attempt to explain herself. Whatever it was, it wasn't nearly as interesting to Ranmaru as teasing Noi was. There was just no way. He leaned a bit closer, just an inch, but it was enough to make the girl bolt down the hallway, red-faced. He could almost hear her internal scream. Ranmaru smiled to himself as he stood up straightly. What a funny girl.

He allowed himself to laugh then as he walked away, continuing on in the direction he had been going before he had spotted Noi, not even sparing the nurse's door a second glance. Like he had said, whatever was behind that door couldn't be nearly as interesting and humorous as teasing that girl had been. Maybe he should tell that other boy about it, Ranmaru decided, his thoughts going to Takenaga. That would be even more interesting and fun.

He chuckled. What an interesting school year this started out being. And it was just starting. It was then that Ranmaru's mind took a second to note that Noi had been the second girl in so many minutes to run away from him, and neither from his overwhelmingly good looks (had to put that in there. It so sounded like something he'd think and/or say.). That slightly irritated him. The first girl had ran in fear, somehow, of him, and the second ran from embarrassment that he found her snooping. Ranmaru allowed himself a brief frown then. Even when he found a girl doing something embarrassing, he'd always been able to make her forget all about it when he smiled at her. So why not them? Well, maybe he'd just have to play with them a little more and see, he concluded, if it was really true...

It wasn't until later that day that Ranmaru had another opportunity to tease the lovely girl Noi. During their last period, she hadn't paid any attention at all to the teacher, instead choosing to stare at the boy behind him, Oda Takenaga, with a dreamy expression on her face- an expression that she should of been looking at him with. After all, he was the better looking of them, of all the guys in their grade- no, of all the guys in their school! More of the females in their class were staring at him, Ranmaru Mori, than the Oda boy. Ranmaru refused to believe that it was because the dark haired boy wasn't smiling. A truly good looking guy turned heads no matter the expression on his face. Not that they should even be frowning in the first place, but that was the general idea.

Ranmaru allowed his mind to wrap around the possibilities of why the Noi girl would be attracted to Takenaga in the first place. Needed to know the competition after all. He admitted to himself that the guy was easy on the eyes, but he doubted that the most likely prettiest girl in school (so far she as the best looking girl that he had seen, though if he judge that way he wouldn't of bother flirting with all the girls he did) would go after a guy just because of his appearance. So far, Takenaga had spoken only about three words all day in class, and they were blunt and brief, telling him to move in his chair when he had pushed it back farther than normal to blow a kiss to one of the girls in class, about two seats away from Noi, who didn't even seem to notice. It was like she was hypnotized by the silent boy. And that was something Ranmaru wasn't use to. No, he definitely didn't like it.

-

Noi was watching Takenaga as she listened to her teacher drone on about something or other when she happened to see out of the corner of her eye Ranmaru- frowning, at her. She frowned back. The minute that he realized that she noticed him, though, he broke out into that playboy smile of his that she had seen him aim at any and every female that turned his way. Her skin crawled with something unpleasant, and she almost shuddered. Playboys, how revolting. Like Sunako and red Valentine's Day hearts (unless they were chocolate, that is), Noi despised playboys. They were so annoying.

She scowled briefly before turning herself around to stare at her textbook on her desk. There was no way that she could look at Takenaga now, knowing that that other guy was watching her, studying her. She'd see him out of the corner of her vision the whole time, and she didn't like even the idea of that very much. She sighed to herself quietly. Just her luck.

-

Sunako woke up to find herself in the nurses' office. No one was there, not even the nurses. She sat up and noticed that she had been lying down in a bed. Sunako held her head, in chibi form, confused. When did this happen? The last thing that she remembered was a bright light.

She shrugged and got up, only then noticing a note on the chair near her previously occupied bed. ''I already told the teacher that you went home so don't bother going back to class." it read. Sunako stared at the paper for a moment longer before heading towards the door. Well, it looked like she could go home early today. Maybe she'd watch that new horror DVD that she had gotten yesterday and hadn't seen yet. A small smile stretched her lips then, too happy to even wonder who had brought her to the nurses' office in the first place.

-

Finally the end of the day. Noi sighed, exhausted from all the schoolwork. She hadn't risked looking back towards Takenaga since she had noticed Ranmaru staring at her. Her mouth formed a pout. That boy was only here for a day and already he was ruining her life. The next time he even looked at her funny, she was going to loose it. Why did he have to be so annoying? He-

She had turned from packing her bag to sing it over her shoulder and walk out of the classroom only to run almost directly into said man. This time, she scowled openly at him, noticing out of the corner of her eyes that they were pretty much he only ones left in the room. "What?" she huffed out, annoyed. He just smiled at her. That frustrating, playboy smile.

"Excuse me, I have to go." Noi said, and tried moving past him. Ranmaru stepped in her way, and Noi blushed, annoyed and embarrassed. His smirk grew, and Noi's blush deepened until she was bright red with fury. A shuffle of feet alerted her to the presence of someone else in the classroom. She turned to find Takenaga still near his seat, watching her.

Realizing how foolish she was being, Noi huffed and shoved her way past Ranmaru, who let her pass this time. She practically stomped her way out of the classroom, almost slamming the door behind her. Ranmaru chuckled then, and he turned to meet eyes with Takenaga before following Noi out the door. He had known that the boy was there all along.

With a scowl, Takenaga finished packing his stuff up to go home, annoyed that Ranmaru had drawn his interest at all with the little show.

-

Sunako was at home, safely in her dark room, DVD playing. The best part was coming up next, and she reached blindly for her bag of chips to munch on. Her hand came in contact with something else, though, and she turned to find a pile of papers under her palm.

It didn't take Sunako long to realize what it was, even though her room was almost pitch black. It was the horror story that she had been working on see chapter one for details. She pulled the papers closer, and started reading them over, no longer watching her TV. A light lit up in her eyes, and she grabbed for her nearest pen- with red ink- and began writing furiously as screams from the DVD filled her aunt's mansion.

--

end chapter.

end chapter notations: I know a lot of readers are disappointed that Kyohei didn't see Sunako's face, but hey, I need it for later. Don't worry. I _will _get it out soon, but there are... other things I still need to work into the story. Such as get Noi and Takenaga to develop a relation ship first. And Kyohei seemed too nice these past few chapters. Since I recall saying that all the characters are the same as before the four boys met and lived together (before they met Sunako and made the deal with her aunt), and Kyohei _definitely_ wasn't like that before, I need to work on that other side of him too first. And I'm sure you all want to see that first, right? We'll put off Sunako's face for just a bit (maybe two chapters or so), okay? Thank you for reading this chapter. Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter out in less time than it took to put out this one. )


	8. Through Your Eyes, I See How I Am

disclaimer: I do not own anything of the originals of this anime/manga, which means the original storyline of the Wallflower/Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge/Perfect Girl Evolution or characters. Though I sort of wish I had the creativity to invent Sunako. She's so cool. :) Except of course that would mean that I'd have to take the responsibility of making sure that she stays so cool, so maybe not. Heh.

Just remember everyone: any deviation of the characters from their original selves is due to the fact that this is:

1) a fanfiction, and

2) a story in which everyone has a different life from the manga/anime life they had.

Thanks and I hope you enjoy the show. :)

last note: dashed are being used to switch the character point of views, or scene changes. and I will no longer try to make excuses for however late my chapters come out. I find it's a losing battle.

-

**Chapter Eight: School Day Three- Through Your Eyes, I See How I Am**

Sunako came into school the next day muttering darkly to herself. Students rushed to get out of the phantom girl's way as she walked down the hallway to her homeroom. Suddenly, she was brought to a halt as she crashed into an immovable wall. It didn't take her long to realize that the wall couldn't be a wall, and wasn't (for one, how could she crash into a wall on her way to homeroom? walls didn't just appear out of thin air), but a person instead. A guy to be exact. And by the blindingly bright radiance that he was giving off, even though she could only see his back and had only seen him twice before, she had no doubt about who she had just collided with. Takano Kyohei.

-

Kyohei felt something hit him, and instinctively spun around to confront the brave soon-to-be-dead wise guy (his eyes already narrowing into a glare at whoever was either trying to pick a fight or steal a quick grope from him), only to discover that it was no guy at all, but Sunako, who was now staring up at his face in horror. Or what he thought might be horror. The stupid bangs of hers hid her eyes, but he was pretty sure that the cold sweat she had broken out into was a telling enough sign.

"Too bright!" she screeched, and immediately back-peddled at an incredibly fast speed- chibi style. It was so at odds with his first impression of her, when she had yelled at him and slammed his back into the classroom wall. But he was quickly learning that she had many interesting sides to her. After all, she had saved him from those crazy females yesterday when she could have just let them have him. Still, the "Creature of the Light" crap _had_ to stop.

"Shut up." he growled at her, annoyed that she didn't look him in the eyes like she had when they had first met. It pissed him off that she might, in the end, be just like everyone else, who cared about how he looked before everything else.

Oddly enough, the one command seemed to bring about a change in the girl. She was suddenly glaring at him, with a hatred in her eyes that felt like it could burn through to his soul. He could feel it, though he couldn't see her eyes at all. It was like she could see through him, as if he was transparent, and that annoyed him. No one had ever looked at him like that before. As if they knew why he was like he was, what he was really like. No one understood him, he was sure of it, and no one ever seemed to want to try either. He was fooling himself to think that maybe she did, that maybe she could.

"Don't tell me what to do." she grit out between clenched teeth.

"It's not my fault you can't look at me." he said through equally clenched teeth, his hands held into tight fists at his side. Students nearby backed up suddenly at the rage in his voice, enough that he was ready to hit the girl in front of him. Almost. But even more backed up as a black cloud swirled around Sunako. She stood up straight, no longer chibi, but proud and life-sized and real.

"It's not my fault that you're so bright." she glared back at him through her thick black bangs. "But if it's such a problem for _you_ that I can't look at you, maybe you should stop shining like that."

Kyohei snorted, but he wasn't amused.

"I don't _shine_." he said, irritated. "It's just your demented mind thinking that I do."

"I am not _demented_!" she hissed back, her hair practically standing on end in anger, the black could around her taking on almost visible form. The students backed up even further.

"I think that I'm just too beautiful for you." he said, feeling mean and smirking evilly, poking at her purposely.

Suddenly, though, Sunako seemed to deflate, her head hung low and her form once more becoming chibi.

"Yeah." she mumbled, whispered, so quite that he almost missed it. "You are." and she walked past him, shoving him out of the way as he stood, stupidly, at her sudden about face, leaving him feeling like he had missed on something very important about Sunako Nakahara.

-

Sunako felt sedated as she walked to homeroom. As much as she hated to admit it, it had been fun to argue with the Creature of the Light. That was, until he had brought up his looks, reminding her that she was not fit to be near him. Until then, she had actually forgotten that he was so beautiful, if such a thing could be believed. An ugly girl such as herself should be no where near anyone beautiful, much less Takano Kyohei- the brightest of them all. In the heat of the fight, she had even forgotten about the ideas for her horror story that she'd been working on during her walk to school- which was almost as bad as forgetting about how bright he was.

She sighed dejectedly. Just when she might of found someone to talk to, or at least argue with that didn't run away when things got intense (Noi obviously couldn't do something like that. she just didn't have it in her), God had to give her someone like_ that_. It was like a sick joke, and she didn't mean the good ones with fake (or maybe real) blood and a few lost limbs. Sick as in downright cruel, like waving a double chocolate iced cake with candy as the topping in front of a strict dieter. Sunako's stomach rumbled at the thought of chocolate, her all time favorite food.

She knew that she wasn't pretty, or even okay looking. Placing her next to such a beautiful creature was Kami's cruelest joke on her yet. There was no need for it to be rubbed in her face. She knew where her place was just fine- among the shadows in the corners of rooms where the light didn't, and couldn't, reach. Among all the other uglies of the world. Except no one was as ugly as her. No one else was avoided like she was. So she must be the ugliest one in the school. Wasn't that a bummer. But at least then she was left alone to do whatever she wanted. Like write horror stories. Sadly, though, the idea had lost its charm for the moment.

No longer in the mood to brainstorm ideas for her book, she sat down in her desk gloomily, allowing her dark aura to fill up her space and making sure that everyone gave her a wide berth (though presently, she was alone in the classroom). Feeling unexpectedly tired by her already trying and tiring day, she out her head down on her desk (it would be awhile before classes started. she normally came to school relatively early so she could avoid the morning crowds of students and the looks they gave her) and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

-

Kyohei walked into his homeroom to find Sunako Nakahara asleep at her desk. He was tempted to make a joke, even though it was just him and her in the room (he tried to come to school early to avoid as many crazy schoolgirls as possible. most of them weren't early risers- it took them too long to get dressed and put on makeup and stuff, which he thought was just stupid and a complete waste of time. Sunako was one of few girls that proved to him that not all of the female gender was like that and bothered with such stupid rituals.), but he decided against it in favor of watching the rare sight of seeing Sunako with all her defenses down. Sure, he had seen her asleep before when he had taken her to the nurses' office yesterday, but sleeping and fainting were two different things and should be treated as such. At least, _he_ thought so.

Despite the fact that he'd only known her for two days now, Kyohei felt like he'd know Sunako much longer than that. The chemistry between them was odd, no denying that. But, for some reason, though he normally dismissed girls from his mind mere moments (seconds) after meeting them, for some reason, Sunako held his attention, longer than anyone else ever had. Both confused and unphased by this revelation (as only Kyohei can simultaneously take interest and dismiss something), he returned his attention back to his sleeping classmate.

Her thick bangs were still hiding her face, despite the fact that her head was tilted to the side. He could only imagine what she looked like under all that hair. He also noted that the rest of her hair wasn't brushed, and looked to have not been in a long time. The nails on her hands were neither polished nor painted, and a reasonable length. And her uniform was clean and fit well, at odds with the rest of her physical appearance. It was odd how he was only now noticing it. Such clean clothes on such a messy haired girl? Normally, something like that would stand out. Of course, he guessed her dark aura probably hid a lot of things. Like the streak of kindness (it was either that or sympathy) she had that led her to saving him from the nurses yesterday.

He set his bag down at his desk and sat in his chair, facing her sleeping form. Watching her back rise and fall evenly was both relaxing and reassuring. It was nice to know that even she, as strange as she was, was also human, as he was. Comforting to know that there was someone else out there that breathed as he did, the same air, and felt the same things he did. Of course, he was guessing on that last one, since he didn't know Sunako as well as it felt like he did. Kyohei smiled softly, taken by the quiet and peaceful moment, thinking about how she'd react when she woke to find him staring at her. She'd probably scream. He chuckled softly, imagining it. For some reason, he felt calm, at ease. Peaceful.

Kyohei didn't really realize what he was doing until his hand was already on her bangs and moving them out of her face to see her sleeping expression, like it was natural. By then, it was too late, and Kyohei laid eyes on Sunako's face for the first time. His breath caught at what he saw. And suddenly, Kyohei couldn't breathe.

-

Sunako opened her eyes to a bright light, and to a face like an angel with golden hair staring at her. Directly at her.

_Directly_.

There was something wrong with this picture.

She squinted a bit, and her brain was slow to realize what it all meant. But when it finally all clicked, it hit her with the force of a tidal wave. She was seeing Kyohei Takano.

_Seeing. _

As in, without looking through her bangs. And, without a doubt, she _knew_ that it _was_ him that she was looking at. Who else was that shiningly bright, and that bold, as to push aside her bangs?

And then the second impact hit. She was staring at him, which meant that _he_ was staring at _her_.

_He was looking at her ugly face. _

She reeled back, not remembering that she was seated at her desk, and fell backwards, toppling over her chair before scurrying backwards. A delayed "Noooooo!" screeched from her lips, and she, too late, frantically moved her hands to put her bangs back in place. Kyohei didn't move the whole time, didn't even comment. He was still staring at her though, a blank look on his face, and she felt her own face heat up like a furnace from the embarrassment. Finally, he spoke.

"I don't know why you bother to hide your face."

Then he got up and left the room.

-

Sunako stared after him, her hands still up at her bangs, which were still out of place, or more so, sticking up in all directions. But most of her face was hidden again. And as her brain replayed his words, she came to the conclusion that she had been right. She was ugly. So much that he had said that even hiding her face hadn't helped.

A bit dejectedly, she sat back down at her desk, sedated, her head bowed slightly as her eyes started at the wood of her desk. Well, it was nothing new. But still, she couldn't get over the fact that he had seen her face. _She_ hadn't even seen it herself in so long. And Noi _never_ had.

Unbidden, Sunako wondered exactly what Kyohei _had_ seen.

-

Kyohei closed the classroom door and leaned against it, letting his head fall back against the frame as he closed his eyes. Her face. He couldn't get it out of his mind. Why had she tried to hide it? She was... beautiful.

-

end chapter.

end of chapter notations: I'm sorry if I took you all by surprise by putting this in now. But I figured some of you must be disappointed that Kyohei didn't see her face earlier, so this is to make up for it, okay? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update soon. Reviews are, as always, welcome. And if you have and questions or comments or etc, feel free to write that too. No flames without a good reason though.


	9. Frustration and Panic

disclaimer: I do not own anything of the originals of this anime/manga, which means the original storyline of the Wallflower/Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge/Perfect Girl Evolution or characters. Though I sort of wish I had the creativity to invent Sunako. She's so cool. :) Except of course that would mean that I'd have to take the responsibility of making sure that she stays so cool, so maybe not. Heh.

Just remember everyone: any deviation of the characters from their original selves is due to the fact that this is:

1) a fanfiction, and

2) a story in which everyone has a different life from the manga/anime life they had.

Thanks and I hope you enjoy the show. :)

last note: dashed are being used to switch the character point of views, or scene changes. And I will no longer try to make excuses for however late my chapters come out. I find it's a losing battle. (although how long it took this one to come out was kind of ridiculous, and I do apologize for that)

-

**Chapter Nine: Frustration and Panic**

Noi walked onto the school grounds only to be blocked from the front door by an enormously large group of giggling girls. And in the middle of the large group, was Ranmaru Mori.

A frown of distaste graced the beautiful girl's lips as she watched him dazzle all the girls with a single smile. It was disgusting. What a playboy. Guys should be satisfied with one girl, not many. Those who didn't had something wrong with them.

She was brought out of her mental rant by a wink from Ranmaru. Scowling, Noi turned her head away from him and found her way around the group of girls to the entrance. She would _not _let him get any satisfaction from teasing her.

-

Ranmaru watched the pretty Noi storm off in a huff, her ears red from fury. It was so funny that he almost laughed (but didn't because it might ruin him image). He was just about to return his attention to the gaggle of girls around him (which weren't as fun as they would of been if they were all a few good years older, but he'd take what he could get for now), when he happened to catch someone else staring at him from outside the group. It was the Takenaga boy. And he didn't look happy.

Just to egg him on, Ranmaru gave him a smile and wink too. Takenaga just stared at him. Ranmaru shrugged and turned away from him. Boring. Not even a blush. Most guys would've, even though Ranmaru was a guy, but not Oda. The kid was way too uptight. He'd never snag the Noi girl like that.

The memory of Noi's red ears came back to him. On second thought, they'd probably be perfect for each other. But that was a thought for later.

Determined to enjoy himself and think about making mischief later, Ranmaru turned his attention back to the females surrounding him.

"Hello, my cute kittens." he said with a wink. As predicted, they all squealed and melted before him. At least one thing never changed. Life was good.

-

Yuki was frantic as he made his was to homeroom. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten his homework for Mr. History's class! If he didn't get it done before school started, he'd be in so much trouble!

He rushed over to his desk, where he had left his book yesterday, barely noticing his deskmate in her seat. Grabbing the textbook with a cry of relief, he quickly flipped it open and almost collapsed into his seat to work.

-

Sunako watched the Creature of the Light from the corner of her eye. He had seemed pretty upset when he had come into the classroom. It didn't take a genius to figure out why, though. The way he had looked at his book had said it all- the poor boy had forgotten to do his homework.

She watched him as he flipped through the pages, his expression slowly becoming more confused and desperate, and his scribbles slowly slowing, except to frantically cross out something every now and then. He didn't seem to be having much luck with it.

-

"Here."

Yuki turned towards the voice and saw the odd girl who sat next to him holding out a notebook. When he just stared, she waved it at him, so he took it, unsure of what she was trying to do.

"Um... Thanks."

The girl promptly put her head back on her desk and seemed to fall asleep. Or, at least, he thought so. Her bangs were so thick and long, he couldn't see her eyes. But she didn't move, so he looked down at the notebook in his hands.

It was her homework book, he realized, and, after a moment's hesitation, flipped through it until he reached last night's work. It was neatly written and all done. He read through it a bit to check and realized that she had actually been pretty thorough.

Yuki glanced back at the girl again with a new perspective as it finally dawned on him that she was letting him copy it. She was pretty smart, despite the fact that she was so quiet in class and didn't really seem to take any notes (he knew because he had been so scared of her at first that he'd watched her out of the corner of his eye most of yesterday with fear, although he was still more scared of the other girls in his class because at least _this_ girl didn't look ready to jump him).

Quickly, he copied down the homework so that he could return her book to her so she wouldn't get in trouble for helping him.

-

As students started streaming into the building at a quicker rate, Kyohei decided to return to his homeroom before any girls spotted him and came over and attacked him. It wouldn't be a great way to start class.

He opened the classroom door to find the boy Yuki handing Sunako a notebook.

Kyohei walked to his desk and sat down, making a conscious effort not to look in Sunako's direction again. He knew that if he looked at her so soon after the "episode", he might just push back her bangs and look again, just to make sure that he hadn't been hallucinating. But then she'd definitely hit him again, and he didn't want to go to the nurses' office twice in three days. Hopefully, he'd never have to go back there again (those nurses were crazy, just like most of the female population). So he'd just have to gather himself together first and worry about "that" later.

Slowly, other students began coming in and taking their seats. Class would be starting soon.

-

Noi frantically searched her bag, but to no avail. She couldn't find it anywhere!

"Naniii!" she moaned, dumping the contents of her backpack onto her desk.

"How could I lose it? I put it right in here yesterday!"

"Noi-chan, what's wrong?"

Noi turned to one of the girls in her homeroom looking at her.

"I lost my science homework! And I just know that Ms. Science will ask me to solve problem seven today!" Noi practically cried as she said it, and didn't care. She never got in trouble before, and really didn't want to start now.

"Oh, that's bad! I wish I could help you, but I didn't understand any of it." the girl gave her an understanding, sympathetic look.

"Thanks anyway." she said, dejectedly, and the girl turned back to what she was doing. She shouldn't ask someone for help anyway. They could get in trouble if she got caught copying down the answers.

Noi slumped in her seat and sighed. Today was not her day. Dejected, she began to organize the mess on her desk for class. Even if she started now, there was no way that she could finish her homework all over again in time for the bell.

-

Ranmaru watched the girl Noi with amusement. So, the little kitten had lost her homework, did she? Too bad that he didn't believe in sharing answers.

He smirked and turned away, only to hear the sound of rustling paper behind him.

He turned to find Takenaga Oda writing last night's homework. Apparently, Noi wasn't the only one who didn't have hers. And Ranmaru had figured him for such a smart guy too.

Shrugging, he turned back to staring out the window. Oh well. You couldn't be right about people all of the time.

-

"Good." Ms. Science checked over the problem written on the board before erasing it. "Now problem seven. Miss. Kasahara, if you could please."

"Ah?" Noi looked at the teacher from where she had been scribbling down problem six. She had taken it upon herself to copy down each problem as it was written on the board, since she didn't have the time to do them before class had begun and, thankfully, the teacher had decided not to come around and check. And if she tried sneaking the work, her teacher was sure to see and she'd get in trouble. At least this way, it looked like she was taking notes and correcting her work.

Noi began to squirm in her seat, not wanting to admit that she had lost the homework and hadn't told Ms. Science about it before class had begun, like she was suppose to. She had been hoping that she wouldn't be called on at all, so that no one would know. But she had been right (darn it)- she was being called to do problem seven on the board and didn't have any work to show for it.

"Well you see... I..."

She glanced down at her hands, embarrassed, only to notice a paper that hadn't been on her desk moments before. She blinked. It was a copy of someone's homework, problem seven.

Noi glanced around the room, but couldn't pick out who had helped her. No one was indicating that they had, anyway. They all looked bored, some looking at her, waiting for her to go up and write the problem on the board (except the girl she had spoke to before, who looked at her sympathetically). No one winked or smiled or held up a sign (figuratively or literally) telling her that it was them. And they hadn't written their name on the paper either. Noi glanced at said paper again.

She didn't recognize the handwriting. But then again, she had never looked that closely at how someone wrote before now. It was all neat and legible, simple to understand what was written so that she could copy it. Even _she_ could figure out that the paper had been written for her benefit. It wasn't someone's homework, the person had rewritten it for _her_. It made her chest feel slightly tight with emotion. Whoever it had been, it was one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for her.

"Miss. Kasahara?"

"Oh, yes, sorry."

Noi grabbed the paper and hurried up to the board to write the problem down, while silently thanking whoever it had been that had gone through the trouble to sneak it onto her desk while trying to calm herself down so that she wasn't jumping for joy. She succeeded, except for a bit of a smile that she couldn't seem to stop her lips from forming. She was so lucky that someone cared enough to do that for her!

Though, she had to wonder, how had they known? She didn't recognize the handwriting, although it was clear and precise, which could rule out a lot of students if she had ever paid attention to such a thing. Also, did someone in her class just happen to always write down a copy of their homework, just in case, and then slipped it onto her desk when they saw her panic (although she hadn't thought that she had been that obvious)? Or had they overheard her earlier and decided to help her out? Either way, she was grateful.

"Good." Ms. Science said after she had finished and returned to her desk, which Noi sat at in relief. Hopefully, the rest of the day would be a lot less stressful and eventful.

"Okay, now next is..."

-

Ranmaru glanced behind him to Takenaga. The black-haired boy was looking out the window, seeming oblivious to everything around him. A slight frown marred the red head's brow for a second before he smoothed it out. Well now. Maybe the silent, brooding kid did have a softer side after all.

He turned back to the board, bored again, and missed Takenaga slide a small glance in Noi's direction.

-

Yuki couldn't seem to stop himself from glancing back at his classmate once more. She was still sitting the same way that she had been a few seconds ago, but he continued to stare before catching himself and once again looking away.

He had been sneaking glances at Sunako for the past half hour, trying to watch her without being caught. So far, she hadn't looked over at him once. Her eyes were firmly glued to the front of the room. Or, at least, they appeared to be. It was really hard to tell, with her bangs covering her face and all. He really should ask her about that. Could she even _see _the board properly? Or should she really be sitting closer to it, so that she could read what the teacher was writing?

Yuki realized that he was staring at her again and quickly turned his attention back to the front of the room. But before he could stop himself, he was watching her out of the corner of his eye.

_Why_ was he suddenly so curious about the girl sitting next to him, you may wonder. The answer was simple. Despite the fact that she seemed anti-social, Sunako had been nice enough to let Yuki borrow her homework, and trusted him enough to give it back when he was done. No one had ever been so nice to him before. Not without wanting something in return, anyway. She hadn't spoken to him since she had taken her notebook back, and that had only been a "thank you". In fact, he couldn't recall her speaking much at all.

He thought about it a bit. She didn't really talk at all. He had never seen her talking to any of their classmates, or anyone else for that matter. True, it was only the third day of school, but still...

He thought about it a bit more, and noticed something else. The girl didn't seem to smile either. Did she not have any friends?

Yuki frowned slightly at the thought. Everyone deserved to have friends and be happy. Why didn't she seem to have or be either? He peeked another look at her, and noticed something he had been too preoccupied to notice before, though he thought he should have, considering the amount of time that he had snuck glances.

Sunako was doing an abnormal amount of sweating. And it wasn't even hot out. She had been like that yesterday too. Was she ill?

Concerned, he leaned over and whispered to her.

"Hey... Are you okay?"

There was a pause, and then she slowly turned her head to look (or at least he thought that she was) at him. Yuki saw the guy on the other side of her, Takano Kyohei, turn to look at her with an unreadable look on her face. But, at least to Yuki, he seemed to look a bit concerned as well.

Sunako nodded her head, which Yuki almost missed because he had been looking at Kyohei.

"You're not feeling sick, are you? Do you need to go to the nurses' office?"

She shook her head no, slowly. But still, Yuki studied her for a bit before turning back to the front of the room. But not before whispering

"Well, if you do, you can just tell me, and I can tell the teacher for you if you want, okay?"

Sunako nodded, which Yuki saw, and he smiled. He was still a bit worried, but at least she didn't ignore his help.

-

Sunako felt like she was going to melt under the light of the boy next to her. He was just too bright. But his smile when he looked at her... was sweet, and caring (despite being bright)- something she hadn't seen in a while. Despite the fact that she hadn't done anything to merit it, he had been concerned for her (even though the fact that she was sweating was half his fault). It was... a nice feeling.

-

Kyohei glanced over at Sunako, and briefly at the boy Yuki. He had been watching her out of the corner of his eye since class had begun, and had noticed Yuki's very obvious attempt at stealing glances at Sunako.

He couldn't really understand the boy's sudden interest. Unlike his own reasons for curiosity, Kyohei was pretty sure that Yuki hadn't seen Sunako's face. Plus, he had thought that the boy had been a bit scared of Sunako before, because she gave off that dark aura. What had changed the boy's attitude so quickly?

-

Yuki noticed Kyohei looking over at Sunako again and smiled. He had thought that Takano Kyohei was a bit scary at first, because of the way that he glared at all of the girls in their class and how he had argued with Sunako before. But maybe he had been wrong.

Yuki had noticed how the girls in the school looked at Kyohei. They were even worse around Kyohei than they were around him. It made sense. Kyohei was a pretty handsome boy- enough that even Yuki had noticed (although he could honestly say that he wasn't attracted to him. but he _did_ acknowledge Kyohei's attractive appearance). He probably got even more unwanted attention on a daily basis than Yuki ever got. Yuki felt sorry for him. He could only imagine what the boy had to go through when he went out in public.

Yuki turned back to the board so that he could copy down the rest of his notes, telling himself that it was none of his business and he shouldn't be nosy. But still… (he glanced once more at the boy as he thought this), Kyohei didn't seem to have made too many friends either in the last few days.

And so it came to be that (except for the Sunako and Kyohei bangs incident and Noi's homework problem), the third day of school passed somewhat uneventfully and ended.

-

end chapter.

end of chapter notations: I'd like to personally thank everyone who's read and reviewed this story so far, and especially those who have recently read and reviewed. You guys are the best! As always, send me any comments or complements you'd like. I'll make sure to read them all. :)


	10. Anger, Friendship, Jealousy

disclaimer: I do not own anything of the originals of this anime/manga, which means the original storyline of the Wallflower/Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge/Perfect Girl Evolution or characters. Though I sort of wish I had the creativity to invent Sunako. She's so cool. :) Except of course that would mean that I'd have to take the responsibility of making sure that she stays so cool, so maybe not. Heh.

Just remember everyone: any deviation of the characters from their original selves is due to the fact that this is:

1) a fanfiction, and

2) a story in which everyone has a different life from the manga/anime life they had.

Thanks and I hope you enjoy the show. :)

last note: dashed are being used to switch the character point of views, or scene changes. And I will no longer try to make excuses for however late my chapters come out. I find it's a losing battle.

-

**Chapter Ten: School Day Four and Five- Anger, Friendship, Jealousy- In That Order **

Sunako was sitting at her desk, busily scribbling in her newest idea for her book, when the classroom door opened. She didn't glance up, too absorbed in the details of her story to care, until said person flopped into the seat to the right of her. At that point, she didn't even need to look up to tell who it was- his blindingly bright light told her everything. It was Kyohei Takano, the brightest and most annoying Creature of the Light that she had ever encountered, or hoped to ever encounter. As it was, she could barely stand being in his presence.

Sunako frowned, but ignored him as best as she could, afraid that she may loose the idea that had come to her barely a minute ago, before she could get it down on paper.

-

He grumbled as he plopped himself down in his seat. Didn't those girl have any _lives_? Who in their right mind would block someone on their way to school? And why did they have to be so... vocal? His ears were still ringing from all the shrieks and squeals. Fangirls were _definitely_ the most annoying type of people that he'd ever met.

A mumbling to his side drew him out of his internal rant, only to discover that he wasn't alone in the classroom. Sunako was sitting in her seat, scribbling furiously on a sheet of paper, which was on top of several other sheets, muttering to herself. The dark aura surrounding her would've deterred anyone else, making her look like a psycho murderer planning out her next evil plot, but Kyohei just ignored it in favor of leaning over to get a closer look at what she was writing.

She must've heard him shift in his seat, because she paused in her writing and slowly, almost like a horror movie, turned her head towards him, her neck moving it as if she was a mechanical doll. The minute she laid eyes on him (or so he guessed from the angle of her head. like every other time he had seen her (well, except that _once_), she had her bangs covering her eyes), she shrieked in fear and fell out of her seat, backing up as fast as her legs could carry, er, push her while she still sat on the ground. It was kind of a neat trick, considering how long the school skirts were.

Kyohei chuckled and turned away from her, back to his internal dialogue. She was really amusing. Actually...

(and it was here that Kyohei felt himself pause)

Actually, he was surprised that he could act so normal around her after what he had seen.

He turned his head slightly to glance at her out of the corner of his eye, and saw her picking herself up and returning to her seat, visibly shakier and sweating more than she was before, like almost every other time that she had interacted with him (not including the times that she got angry).

Her face... He still couldn't get it out of his head. It made him wonder what else he was missing because he hadn't tried to see past her initial appearance. What other parts of her that she hid hadn't he seen? What other secrets did she have?

-

Slowly, students began to flock in to their respective homerooms, and Kyohei was glad that he was sitting next to Sunako. She scared away any girls before they even approached him, leaving them instead staring at him from a distance. Sure, he had been glad about it before, but the girls seemed to get more bold each day, and he just couldn't take it anymore. He had just transferred, and already, they wouldn't leave him alone. He had hoped here would be different, but his past experiences should have told him that it was more of a dream than a reality. Although...

He turned his head and stared at Sunako, who, as far as he could tell, was still busy scribbling away on her papers.

Although, he did find someone interesting where he hadn't expected to. Every other female within range practically attacked him wherever he went, no matter their age (excluding those who haven't yet hit puberty, of course). So why was this one girl so unaffected? Well, (he thought back to all of his encounters with her so far) maybe not _unaffected_. But definitely different.

-

Yuki entered the classroom barely three minutes before school was supposed to start. He hated being late- he would get in trouble, and being yelled at was _not_ a fun way to start the day.

The first thing that he noticed as he entered homeroom, though, was Kyohei and Sunako. True, their seats (and his as well) were in the back of the room, but aside from that to isolate them from everyone else, they still seemed to be off in their own little world.

Yuki shook his head, trying to clear it. He must be seeing things. Those two _never_ got along. Although it had only been a few days ago that he met them, anyone with a brain could see it. Sunako hated Kyohei. He had heard rumors that the first time she met him, she knocked him into a wall. Actually, (he glanced over to the front of the classroom as he made his way to his seat) supposedly, her "knocking" him into the wall was the cause of the big crack in the chalkboard.

Yuki glanced over at Kyohei who, as always, seemed bored and oblivious to his surroundings, and shuddered a bit. If that had been_ him_, he probably would still be out of school. How was it that Kyohei seemed unconcerned and unaffected by that encounter?

-

_Finally_, it was break.

Kyohei sighed and leaned back in his seat, stretching his legs out so that they rested on his desk as he took a magazine out from his bag to read. Class had been so boring that he had been reduced to staring out the window as he waited for the time to pass. He was even too bored to get up to get lunch, and he was always _hungry_.

_Crunch. crunch._

Speaking of hungry...

Kyohei turned his head to see Sunako, who was once again writing, and, this time, chomping away on Pocky as well. She was eating the standard kind- chocolate.

He turned back to his magazine, flipping through a few pages until he found something interesting, and listened to her munch on a few more of the snack sticks before he spoke.

"You like Pocky?" he asked her.

Silence.

Kyohei skimmed the article before dismissing it as boring.

"The strawberry ones taste better, you know." he said offhandedly, turning another page in the magazine in front of him without looking at her.

Sunako ignored him, and he shrugged. Fine. He didn't care that she was anti-social.

_Crunch. crunch._

But still...

He looked over at her out of the corner of his eye.

It was definitely interesting to watch her eat Pocky with bangs that long and dark. Could she even _see_ the sticks? How did she get them into her mouth without seeing them?

-

The rest of the day went pretty uneventfully, and Kyohei passed the time by looking out the window and, every once in awhile, glancing over at Sunako, who seemed to stare straight ahead in class except for a few times, when she had suddenly taken out a piece of paper and began writing. He assumed that they were notes at first, but she did it at such odd intervals during the teacher's lesson (he knew because he actually listened to some of it to try to figure out what she was writing down that had seemed so important) that he knew that they couldn't be.

Despite all his observations, though, Kyohei completely missed the increasing amount of sneaked glances over at him from some of the girls in the class. And, more importantly, the glares that had begun to be aimed Sunako's way.

-

It was after school and Sunako was at the store, buying supplies for the night's dinner. As she walked to the counter, she noticed the 'sale' sign above one of the shelves to the side of the line of people.

'Pocky- two boxes for the price of one.'

Shrugging, she picked up a box of chocolate-coated pocky and was about to pick up another when she noticed another box next to the chocolates. Strawberry.

She hesitated, but finally lifted a pink box into her basket too. Well, it wouldn't kill her to try them _once_. Besides, she didn't believe that he really ate them. No boy would buy a pink box, even if it _was_ candy.

Then again, she didn't really like pink either.

The next day, she brought the Pocky to school.

-

Kyohei was ready to face another boring school day. He walked into homeroom, flopped down in his seat, sighed, and leaned his head back while leaning backwards in his chair. He put a hand over his eyes, which he closed. School sucked. He had had to deal with those annoying fangirls again this morning. Didn't they ever get tired of bothering him? Why did he even bother coming everyday?

_Crunch. crunch._

Oh yeah. That was why.

His hand fell away from his face and he straightened in his seat to look over at Sunako, who was reading over (what looked like) whatever she had written yesterday, and munching on more chocolate Pocky.

Kyohei put his chin in his hand and leaned on his desk, observing her. She didn't even seem to notice he was there, just like yesterday, which he found very unusual. Normally, she'd of noticed that he was there by now. After all, his seat was right next to hers, and he wasn't really the quiet type.

Kyohei shook his head and turned away, pulling out a magazine from his bag to read until class started. Women. He didn't understand any of them.

-

Sunako felt her blood pressure rising as her frustration grew, her hand flying across the page as she worked frantically to correct some of the mistakes that she missed earlier when she had been going over her story. The way that it was written now completely left out the main character! And on top of that, she had somehow created a situation that the victims could escape from. It was all wrong!

She worked furiously, only pausing briefly, if that, to grab another Pocky from her pack to munch on. She had been correcting since the lunch period had started, and so far, she had only accomplished with fixing maybe half of her work so far.

Sunako finished another Pocky stick and reached for another. Her hand went into the Pocky box and grabbed... nothing.

Confused, Sunako stopped writing and looked over to the box on her desk, which was now empty. She blinked. Why did these snack always seem to go so quickly?

Sighing, she reached into her bag for another box, and pulled out something pink.

Sunako started at it for a minute, debating whether to put it back or not. It was the box of Strawberry Pocky, and since Sunako was a chocolate lover, she was hesitant about eating it. But, needing the sugar rush, she finally gave in.

She set the box on the table and opened it. And, as she knew and dreaded it would, the pink box attracted the attention of her blindingly bright neighbor.

"Hey! Strawberry Pocky! Can I have some?" Kyohei said, his voice excited, seeming completely oblivious to Sunako's uncomfortableness with his sudden close proximity (not that she wouldn't of been if it hadn't been sudden).

He leaned over her and grabbed one without waiting for her reply (besides, she was too speechless to give him one, still uncomfortable with how close he was).

"Awesome! You actually got some!" He smiled at her and bit into his stick.

"Delicious!"

Sunako felt faint from all the light surrounding him, his happiness overpowering her sensitive eyes. She felt ready to melt.

"Um... Uh... Um..."

"See? Didn't I tell you they'd be great?"

He aimed a smile her way and the direct force of his light seemed to stab right through her heart which, previously, had been beating overtime, suddenly came to a halt.

Sunako, overwhelmed, fainted.

-

He grinned at her, inexplicably happy that she _had_ been listening to him after all, when he heard a thud. Confused, he opened his eyes to a sight that he didn't expect to see.

"She fainted!" was being whispered around the classroom, and it was true. Sunako Nakahara had fainted. And all he did was smile at her.

Feeling panicked, Kyohei bent down to the floor, unsure of what to do. His hands hovered over her, almost touching but not quite- hesitant. Would she get up on her own, or should he bring her to the nurse? The last time he had to, the nurses had all been gone, but he doubted that he'd be so lucky this time. Could he risk running into them? And what if Sunako woke up before he got there? He was sure that she'd at the very least scream when she found him holding her. But, could he really leave her here, lying on the floor?

"Need some help?"

He turned to the sound of the soft, quiet voice. It was that kid... Yuki or something, who sat on the other side of Sunako. He seemed like the shy type, but he was looking at Sunako with a concerned expression on his face.

Kyohei sighed in relief and smiled at the boy, careful to dim it down in case the same thing happened to the kid (even though it was unlikely, seeing that Sunako was just strange like that, but he didn't want to take any chances), glad to discover that someone was willing to help him rather than just stand back and watch the whole situation play out. He really was no good at these kinds of things. Since the kid had offered to help him, he could assume that it was okay to move her and, with that thought, Kyohei's mind was made up.

"Yeah, thanks. I think we should bring her to the nurse."

"Mmhm." Yuki nodded in agreement.

-

Yuki leaned down, prepared to take hold of Sunako's feet and let Kyohei take her torso (she was too heavy for Yuki to carry by himself) when the golden-blond haired boy scooped her up off the floor all by himself and began walking to the door, effortlessly, as if Sunako weighed nothing.

Yuki stayed stunned for a few seconds before Kyohei turned and looked back at him, stopping almost at the doorway.

"Well?" the blond asked him. "Are you going to help me or not?" He gestured towards the door with his arms as best as he could with Sunako in them, and Yuki immediately got the hint.

"Oh, sorry."

He got up and ran over to open the door for him, stepping back to let his classmate through first before following him out.

-

Whispered and hushed voices talked, questions floating through the air. Wonderment, amazement, and shock were all apparent in everyone's faces.

"Did you see that? He smiled at her and she fainted!"

"Oh, if only he would smile like that at me!"

"Yeah right. Like he'd even give you the time of day."

"He's so_ handsome_. Didn't he look like a prince, carrying her like that?"

"Are you kidding? That was _Sunako Nakahara_ in his arms. It was more like a horror film."

"I still can't believe she _fainted_."

And among all the voices, three girls stood out among the rest.

"She's gotten near Kyohei-kun when none of us have been able to." girl 1 said.

"He hangs out with her and talked to her and... _smiles_ at her. He doesn't even look at _us_." girl 2 wined.

"What has she got that we haven't?" girl 3 demanded.

"Sunako Nakahara, you will _pay_ for that."

-

end chapter.

end chapter notations: I know that in the manga, _Sunako_ was the one to transfer into the school, and I know that it's pretty late to be mentioning this when I should have mentioned it in chpater one, but yeah, just so you all know that I know. My story wouldn't work if it went that way, though, so obviously, it's different in this fanfiction than it is in the original. Also, sorry that this story took so long to post. I realize that that's become my standard line for each of my chapters, but I really as sorry.


	11. My Biggest Problem

disclaimer: I do not own anything of the originals of this anime/manga, which means the original storyline of the Wallflower/Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge/Perfect Girl Evolution or characters. Though I sort of wish I had the creativity to invent Sunako. She's so cool. :) Except of course that would mean that I'd have to take the responsibility of making sure that she stays so cool, so maybe not. Heh.

Just remember everyone: any deviation of the characters from their original selves is due to the fact that this is:

1) a fanfiction, and

2) a story in which everyone has a different life from the manga/anime life they had.

Thanks and I hope you enjoy the show. :)

last note: dashed are being used to switch the character point of views, or scene changes. Since the site won't let me do just dashes alone, words have been added to tell scene change or a change in the character perspective. And I will no longer try to make excuses for however late my chapters come out. I find it's a losing battle (although this last one was pretty bad, and for that, I apoligize profusely).

**Chapter Eleven: My Biggest Problem...**

Sunako woke to a blinding bright light- which seemed to be the norm for her these days. Nevertheless, it still managed to startle her (being a Creature of the Night and all) and she screamed-

and fell out of the nurse's bed.

Confused, Sunako glanced around with her legs sprawled out in front of her and one arm still on the mattress. She was at the nurse's office. When had this happened?

"Damn it, stop screaming like that!"

At the sound of the angry voice, Sunako turned her head, only to be once again blinded by a bright light. Wincing, she shaded her face with her hand as the voice ranted on.

"We were nice enough to bring you to the nurse and what do we get? We're not monsters, you know!"

She recognized that voice. It was that annoying Creature of the Light- Takano Kyohei.

Grimacing, Sunako began to stand up. She couldn't stand having to be in the same room with him. If she wasn't careful, she'd melt. Already, she felt her body covering with sweat. This was not good. She had to get out of there fast.

"Are you feeling alright now?"

The softer, more concerned voice drew Sunako's attention away from the annoying Creature of the Light and to its speaker. The light was still bright, but compared to Kyohei, it was almost tolerable.

"S- Um, Miss. Nakahara?"

It was Yuki, the boy who sat next to her in class. She had lent him her notebook once, but checking to see if she was okay was still too nice of a thing for him to do to someone like her, especially for something like that. Still, he had done it, and that alone deserved recognition.

"...Sunako."

"Huh?"

"My name is Sunako, not Miss. Nakahara."

"Oh, um, okay. My name's Yuki. Yuki Toyama."

The slightly-less bright boy held out his hand, and, trying to be polite, Sunako looked at it and hesitated only a second before reaching out too. Kami would want her to be nice to his greatest creations, even though she was one of the lowest of the low of his. Besides, the boy wasn't too bad.

But, she thought, hesitating to hold his hand for the handshake, was she really allowed to touch him? Her?

"Okay, enough of the mushy stuff!" the loud, annoyingly bright Creature of the Light's voice intruded on her thoughts, snapping her out of them suddenly.

"You're awake now, right?"

Sunako assumed that he was talking to her, but she didn't respond, still annoyed with him from scaring her with his bright light.

"Fine, don't talk to me. Our job is done here. Come on, Yuki."

"But-but..." Yuki protested as Kyohei dragged him out of the door.

"But... M-, but Sunako-san may still need help." he added as his voice faded out the room.

And finally, Sunako was left alone. As the room dimmed again, she sighed in relief and slumped back down to the floor. Finally, darkness again.

-Y-

"Um... Excuse me!" Yuki said, still protesting as the taller boy dragged him away from the nurse's room. He had a firm, solid grip on Yuki's wrist, and pulled him down the hallway, eyes trained forward, not looking at the boy whom he held captive.

"Kyohei."

Yuki paused, allowing the other boy to continue dragging him along without protest until he realized that the boy was giving him his name.

"Ah, excuse me... Kyohei-san, but..."

"Not '-_san'_. Just Kyohei."

That gave Yuki another pause, not being used to having permission to call people by their first names so early without an honorific. But then again, he figured that Kyohei-san... ah, Kyohei, might be one of those less formal people.

"Then... K-Kyohei. Don't you think we should stay with Sunako-san to make sure that she's okay?"

"She's fine." Kyohei said, still dragging Yuki down the hallway as the boy's feet stumbled to keep up. "I'm sure that just _fainting _won't kill her."

The way he said it made Yuki look up at Kyohei's face, and it startled him to discover that the handsome's boy's brow was furrowed and his eyes showed a mix of emotions. Despite his words, it looked like Kyohei had been-was- worried about Sunako-san too. But, Yuki thought back to how she reacted to seeing the two of them there when she woke up, it was probably best for them to have left the room and give her some space.

He looked back up at the taller boy, feeling like he had a newfound respect for Kyohei. And also, again, he noticed that under his rough exterior, Kyohei wasn't such a bad person.

-S-

Sunako had finally recovered from the unexpected exposure to light and returned to normal. Leaving the nurse's room, she decided that she might as well skip the remainder of her class and wait until the next period started (which would be lunch) before even returning to the room. One didn't get such a break like this often, even if she had to endure pain and possible meltdown to get it. Of course, as of late in Sunako Nakahara's life, nothing ever stays peaceful for long.

She was on her way to the bathroom when it happened. Three hazy figures stepped in front of her, taking bold poses, hands on their hips. Judging by their height and shape, they were girls, but behind her thick dark bangs that was about all Sunako could make out. They weren't sparkling, dazzling, or bright, so they weren't Creatures of the Light. That was all she knew. But, considering how often she had seen the Creatures of the Light recently, it was a blessing.

"You're coming with us, Sunako Nakahara." one of them said.

"We have a few words to say to you."

-outside-

Sunkao felt herself get shoved, having followed the girls out of curiosity to the back of the school building. She stumbled, and turned to face them. They formed a kind of semi-circle around her, and Sunako was briefly reminded of one of the stories that she had begun to write but had never finished- about a woman who used a pack of feral dogs to trap her victims. Somehow, this seemed like the same setting.

"We don't like how you've been hanging around Takano-san!" one of the girls spoke up, her arms crossed and, Sunako guessed judging by her voice, glaring at her. She felt the girls' anger, but there was very little darkness to it. By darkness, of course, she meant a Creature of the Night like she was.

"Yeah, stop talking to him so much! You're monopolizing him, and none of us can get near him!"

Again, the girl had very little darkness. These girls didn't know the depths of despair that she did. They just wanted to vent their anger on somebody, and they had chosen her as the target. Having never really been the target of bullying (normally, people were too scared to approach Sunako, much less talk to her), Sunako was at a loss of what to do. Should she just walk away from them?

"We want Takano-kun to smile at us like that too! Why does he even look at _you_?"

Of course, it all came back to that annoying Creature of the Light. She just knew that he'd cause her more trouble. But even she didn't expect _this,_ although Sunako guessed that she probably should have, considering how bright he was. How girls like them didn't melt under his brightness, she'd never know.

"I don't know." she answered, simply. It was true, she didn't know why the Creature of the Light kept talking to her, or even _smiled_ at her. He was a mystery.

"Of course you do! You probably cast a spell over him, didn't you? So that he'd like you more than us!"

For some reason, the idea of doing such a ridiculous thing made Sunako smile a dark smile of irony, which made the girls surrounding her back up in fear as some of the darkness rose out of her.

"Believe me, if I could cast a spell on that Creature of the Light, that wouldn't be the one I'd be casting."

The girls cringed in front of her, until one bravely, if a bit shaken, stepped forward.

"You don't scare us, you… you… witch!"

And with one sudden move, she pushed Sunako who, surprised, lost her footing and fell to the ground, the dark aura around her dissipating at her sudden shock.

"You see? We're not… sc-scared of you! Your tricks won't work on us!"

Feeling braver now, the other girls began to join in.

"Yeah!"

"You don't scare us!"

"Go back home!"

"And stay away from our Kyohei!"

When Sunako didn't argue back, they felt more empowered and began to taunt her more openly. One girl brashly shouted out in frustration of Sunako's continued silence.

"Hey, ghost girl, look up! C'mon, face us like a woman!"

The girl kicked Sunako. Then scowled when Sunako made no noise, her fear taking a back seat to her jealousy, and she kicked Sunako again. Harder.

"C'mon, get up! We didn't expect you to be this weak!"

At her words, another girl chimed in, also feeling braver at Sunako's passiveness and spurred by jealousy.

"You dare to hang out with Takano Kyohei? Well then, we'll just have to show you what that really means!" she declared, adding her own kick in for good measure.

At this, the other girls began to kick her too, their shoes hitting Sunako's legs, her sides.

"You ugly! Takano-san deserves so much better than you!"

Sunako wanted to get up and retaliate, but all their words were ringing true. They were right- she had no right to be near that Creature of the Light. She wasn't pretty like him. Upset with herself for even thinking about him when hanging out with him was what got her into this mess, Sunako curled up into a ball, her hands on either side of her head.

Was this Kami's punishment for being so close to one of his magnificent beings?

The girls continued to kick her until they had had their fill, and all the while, Sunako couldn't help but think that she deserved it for letting a creature like herself get so close to a Creature of the Light.

-R-

Wasn't there anything fun to do around here?

Bored, Ranmaru stared out the window, his face as close to expressionless as it could get.

Sure, he could bother the Noi girl, but that would quickly grow old if he wasn't careful, and he didn't want to drain all the fun out of that too quickly. Something like that had to have time devoted to it, so he could draw it out as long as possible.

So he needed something else, some other target...

As he thought about it, his eyes traveled around the room, not really looking or paying attention to anything in particular. But when the orbs landed on Takenaga, everything came back into focus.

_Ah-ha..._

Slowly, a smile pulled at his lips as a plan began to formulate in his mind.

_Perfect._

Now all he had to do was wait for the next class break and hope.

And as the next break came around, Ranmaru got exactly what he wanted.

-T-

Takenaga stood up from his desk, deciding to go to the bathroom- an opportunity to stretch his legs more than actually having to go. The classes were predictable and boring. He had barely been able to stay focused, and his eyes had kept straying to the back of that girl, Noi's, head. It was strangely exhausting.

As he began to walk towards the door, he noticed that everyone had left to grab lunch at the cafeteria. It seemed that the kids in his class weren't too fond of staying around in their homeroom if it wasn't necessary.

Just as he approached the door, a figure stood in his way and closed it.

Annoyed, Takenaga looked up from his inner thoughts, only to see his path being blocked by the redhead that sat in front of him- Ranmaru something. Ranmaru Morii.

"I have something to tell you, Oda." the boy said, and took a step towards Takenaga.

"What do I care?" Takenaga replied, automatically backing up a step. Since it was Morii, he didn't care how harsh his words were. The guy was too sly to be trusted.

"Oh, I think that you should. Care, I mean." Ranmaru continued, advancing another step.

-R-

Ranmaru felt a smile tug at his lips at the anticipation of what he was going to do, barely able to hold it back. He hoped he'd get a good reaction from the boy by the time he was done with him.

"You see, this concerns you as well."

Takenaga just stared at him with his cool eyes, and any doubt Ranmaru might've had about doing this fled from his mind at the sight of it. He was so calm about everything, it made him want to unnerve him more.

"I'm gay."

Takenaga didn't even blink. Annoyed, Ranmaru added, in a louder voice

"And I'm in love with you."

Takenaga's eyes widened and that was when Ranmaru turned sideways and backed him up against the wall.

end chapter.


	12. To Tease and To Date

disclaimer: I do not own anything of the originals of this anime/manga, which means the original storyline of the Wallflower/Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge/Perfect Girl Evolution or characters. Though I sort of wish I had the creativity to invent Sunako. She's so cool. :) Except of course that would mean that I'd have to take the responsibility of making sure that she stays so cool, so maybe not. Heh.

Just remember everyone: any deviation of the characters from their original selves is due to the fact that this is:

1) a fanfiction, and

2) a story in which everyone has a different life from the manga/anime life they had.

Thanks and I hope you enjoy the show. :)

last note: dashed are being used to switch the character point of views, or scene changes. Since the site won't let me do just dashes alone, words have been added to tell scene change or a change in the character perspective. And I will no longer try to make excuses for however late my chapters come out. I find it's a losing battle (although this last one was pretty bad, and for that, I apologize profusely).

Also, I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I feel like it just wouldn't have the same impact if it was any longer. But, put it this way, at least that'll mean that I'll get the next chapter of this and the rest of my stories out that much quicker. :)

**Chapter Twelve: To Tease and To Date**

He stared at the boy, positive that his eyes showed the full extent of his horror. But he couldn't draw up the energy to care. This boy, this... flirt, was confessing to him. _Confessing_. To him.

"I-I'm sorry, but... I'm not- I'm not..." Takenaga spluttered, trying to chart through the unfamiliar territory without a map. He raised his hands as if to ward the redhead off, as Ranmaru Morii took the final step toward him, invading his personal space. And just as Takenaga feared that he was going to try to kiss him... Ranmaru smiled.

Stunned, Takenaga froze as his brain processed that smile, that... smirk. And it didn't take him long to come to the right conclusion:

Ranmaru Morii had just pranked him.

Embarrassment heating his face a bright red, Takenaga pushed past him and threw the classroom door open, storming/running out of it as the redhead laughed as his retreat.

-K-

He was walking the halls, a lollipop in his mouth, when he spotted her.

Kyohei paused, looking at the noticeable dark head in the path in front of him. If the hair wasn't enough of an indication, the way everyone seemed to be avoiding her like the plague was a dead giveaway. A pun, considering that this particular person seemed to invoke the idea of all things morbid. But it was time to return to the question at hand.

What was Sunako doing in the hallways during lunchtime?

Was she going to the bathroom? It was rare that she stepped outside of the classroom. Probably, he laughed sarcastically to himself, because she seemed to like avoiding everyone. Especially him.

He watched her walking further away, frowning slightly to himself as he stared. Something was becoming more apparent to him the longer he looked. Something... off about the way she was walking. And Kyohei had been in enough fights to recognize what it was.

His teeth crunched down on the lollipop, breaking it into pieces as the idea flit through his mind, and he pocketed the stem of the candy as he began walking.

As he followed the path the dark girl had taken, he felt his steps speed up.

When he got a hold of Sunako, she was going to have a lot of questions to answer to.

-T-

He was angry at himself for even taking such a prankster like that seriously for one second and loosing his cool. It hadn't been worth it to trust him. That redhead, he-

Takenaga had been walking so fast that it took him a second to register the sight of long, soft red hair go past him.

Takenaga looked in time to see the Noi girl round the corner with a stack full of books in her hand, no doubt running an errand for a teacher. Just as she disappeared from sight, he heard the distinct sound of books falling, followed by a feminine sigh of exasperation.

He felt his feet moving on his own, and before he knew it, he was at her side, leaning down to help her pick up the mess.

Their hands touched, and she jerked her hand back in surprise, a light pink blush coloring her cheeks. Takenaga pretended not to notice, keeping his eyes downward so that if she looked over at him, she wouldn't be embarrassed that he was looking. He picked up the last book, holding it out to her.

"Here you are, Miss. Kasahara."

She took the book from him, her eyes not exactly meeting his, the blush still covering her cheeks.

"T-Thank you, Ta-..." She stuttered, before taking a deep breath and trying again, this time meeting his eyes.

"Thank you, Oda-san." she said, giving him a smile of gratitude, and Takenaga felt his heart thump unexpectedly at the sight.

It wasn't until she had walked out of his sight that Takenaga realized that he had forgotten all about the prank Morii had pulled on him.

-N-

Noi waited until she had rounded the corner to allow the huge grin to spread over her face. She replayed the scene in her head, and squealed a high-pitched girlish scream of joy. She couldn't believe that Oda-san had actually helped her pick up her books! And he had been so kind and... gentlemanly. She sighed, lost in her own little world.

And he had even remembered her name!

-R-

Ranmaru was whistling as he walked down the hallway, still chuckling from the scare he had given Oda. A girl passed him in the hallway. She was giving off a gloomy aura.

He paused, noticing that her walk seemed a bit off, before turning back around and continuing his way down the hallway.

Something bothered him about what he had seen, but Ranmaru pushed it to the back of his mind, deeming it unimportant.

He was so distracted, though, in that split second that he bumped into a slightly taller, blonde boy. The boy glared at him with daggers in his eyes, and Ranmaru gave him a neutral look, allowing the incident to go by without an apology as he watched the boy continue on in the direction the dark girl had gone off in, a weird look on the handsome boys' face. It looked half mad and a bit... concerned?

Intrigued, Ranmaru watched him until he rounded the corner too. That boy definitely had a chip on his shoulder and needed an attitude adjustment, but... somehow Ranmaru felt like he was missing something important.

Shrugging, he continued to walk his way down the hall, dismissing it like he had dismissed the girl's strange walk. He didn't even give it a second thought that the boy who had chased after her had been more handsome than he was, or that the girl who had walked past him was the one was the one who had once screamed and run away when he had tried to charm her, too occupied he was with his own thoughts.

end chapter


	13. To Love A Loser

disclaimer: I do not own anything of the originals of this anime/manga, which means the original storyline of the Wallflower/Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge/Perfect Girl Evolution or characters. Though I sort of wish I had the creativity to invent Sunako. She's so cool. :) Except of course that would mean that I'd have to take the responsibility of making sure that she stays so cool, so maybe not. Heh.

Just remember everyone: any deviation of the characters from their original selves is due to the fact that this is:

1) a fanfiction, and

2) a story in which everyone has a different life from the manga/anime life they had.

Thanks and I hope you enjoy the show. :)

last note: dashed are being used to switch the character point of views, or scene changes. Since the site won't let me do just dashes alone, words have been added to tell scene change or a change in the character perspective. And I will no longer try to make excuses for however late my chapters come out. I find it's a losing battle (although this last one was pretty bad, and for that, I apologize profusely).

**Chapter Thirteen: School Day Six- To Love A Loser**

He managed to catch up to her before they got to the classroom.

"Sunako!" he called, needing to get her alone before they made a scene. And, knowing Sunako, she wasn't going to tell him what he wanted to know without a fight.

The gloomy girl continued to walk down the hall, though, ignoring him. Which did nothing more than annoy him.

He caught up to her before she went in the classroom. She must have finally decided to face him, because she turned just as he reached out to stop her from walking in the door. But then all she did was glare at him and turn away, as if she had made her point.

Kyohei managed to blocking her path with his hand against the wall, right in front of her face.

"Why are you running away from me?"

She turned to glare at him again.

"I'm not. I just don't want to talk to you." she replied stiffly.

"Well, I want to talk to you."

"Leave me alone." She tried to push his arm out of her way, but he stopped that by grabbing her wrist.

"Sunako, what's wrong with your leg?" he asked, his voice quieter than it was before.

She stilled tellingly before retorting

"It's none of your business."

Kyohei felt his temper flare up at her words, and his voice rose once again.

"I'm not stupid, you know. I know what's going on. What this"

he gestured towards her legs and, in particular, the one he knew was injured

"is."

"No you don't." she said, her own voice quiet compared to his, but strong and firm just the same as she looked up and (or, at least, he assumed because he still couldn't see through her thick bangs) glared at him.

"Someone like you could never understand."

And with that said, she managed to push past him and into the classroom, leaving him scowling at the classroom door. Meanwhile, a group of girls, hidden from their view, had seen the whole thing.

"Did you see that?"

"A lover's spat."

"Sunako Nakahara, you will_ pay_ for that."

"Our beloved Kyohei-kun."

-next day-

He managed to corner her again the next day after noticing that she was cradling her arm to her body a bit, as well as still limping slightly. He knew what that meant, and he didn't like it. Done with playing games- she wouldn't listen to him anyway, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the back of the school to talk.

"Sunako, tell me who's doing this to you!" Kyohei demanded, his hand still gripping her wrist tightly in case she tried to escape.

"This has to stop! Don't take this from them! If you won't fight them, then tell me who they are and I will!"

"Leave me alone, you Creature of the Light!" she said, yanking her wrist out of his grasp with surprising strength for someone who was injured. He had made sure to grab her uninjured arm, but still, she was stronger than he expected. Of course, this was the same person who had thrown him into the classroom wall when they just met (the school still hadn't gotten around to fixing it, so the cracks were still there too).

"Why would you care about someone like me? You're just doing this for your own pride!"

"I am not! I'm seriously worried about you!"

"No you're not! No Creature of the Light would care about someone like me!"

"I'm not a Creature of the Light!"

"Yes you are! You're too bright to be normal!"

He felt like pulling out his hair. The conversation had veered off topic, and into a territory that he liked just about as little as the current one. His voice became frustrated.

"I am not! That's just your delusional mind that thinks that!"

"No it's not! Get away from me!" her voice screeched.

"I don't need your help! Creature of the Light, stay away! You're making everything worse!"

He knew that Sunako had a few hang-ups, and the fact that she thought he was this 'Creature of the Light' was one of them. Still, that didn't stop him from showing his disgust.

"I thought that you were smarter than this." he scowled, before turning and walking away. He knew that he couldn't win the argument the moment she had done that. He wasn't going to fight her while she was injured, but darn it, he wanted to. He had to force himself to keep walking and not turn around to try to shake some sense into the girl.

Damn her, getting him riled up like this. She may be stubborn, but he was too.

And he wasn't going to give up.

-S-

Sunako watched his retreating back, already feeling bad for how rough she had been to him. But it was all his fault. None of this would have happened if he hadn't talked to her, hadn't acted like he knew her.

Like he cared that she existed. That Creature of the Light.

It must be kami's way of punishing her for dulling his brightest being's light by standing too close to him. She guessed that repaying him that one time for hitting him hadn't been enough to get kami's forgiveness.

She turned away and began to walk off down the other side of the hall, her dark aura masking her face and hiding her presence, the hall lights flickering off in succession as she made her way down to her class.

She had never been bullied before, but even she knew that the girls had been smart enough to only hit her under her school uniform, where her bruises wouldn't show. It was supposed to be undetectable, and Sunako had done her best to hide her injuries from showing as well, unwilling to, at least in that small way, let them win.

Everyone else was fooled, and ignored her. Not that it mattered, because no one except Noi had ever taken the time to really speak to her, to know her, so she had no friends. No one would care. But one look at her had been enough for that Creature of the Light to know the truth.

How did he find out about it? How had he noticed what everyone else had missed? He had only known her for a few weeks. What gave her away?

How could he have cared enough to see?

-K-

Kyohei knew that he was scowling as he practically stomped down the hall. The students that happened to see his face all shied out of his way, even the girls. It had taken knowing about Sunako getting beat up in school to get his face to twist into an expression that finally scared away the fangirls.

How ironic.

But that wasn't the issue here. Kyohei couldn't even be happy about the fact that he finally found an expression that scared off his rabid fans. He was too busy feeling rage at whoever had been beating up Sunako to think about anything else. He was angry at Sunako too, but he could always deal with that later- his rage over the bullies far outweighed his anger towards the odd classmate of his.

As he stomped off to class, Kyohei vowed to find out who had been hurting Sunako and make sure that they never touched her again.

Or better yet, make sure they could never even look at her again.

-S; at home-

She had walked the whole way home in a daze, a haze of pain surrounding her the whole way. Her arm hurt, her leg hurt, her sides hurt, and she was tired of it. But there was nothing that she could do about any of it. Pain medication meant she had to see a doctor, and hot water only made it worse.

"I'm... not as strong as you..." Sunako whispered in the darkness of her room, recalling the events of the day, how the Creature of the Light had confronted her, offered to help her out of some strange sense of obligation. Well, she had hoped it was, seeing as he was the reason why she was in this mess in the first place. But then, if she hadn't been so ugly, she might have never been picked on in the first place.

"I'm not who you think I am..."

She toyed with the skeletal arm of one of her mannequins as she let herself retreat into her own thoughts, thoughts of the past, of all of her problems... all centering around one guy... who had told her the ugly truth about herself.

She didn't deserve Takano Kyohei's sympathy. Besides, what could that Creature of the Light do?

-N-

The phone rang again, but still, no one picked up. Finally, it went to voicemail.

Noi wasn't surprised. Sunako almost never heard the phone ring. The house she lived in was too big, and Noi knew that Sunako liked to lock herself up in her room for hours, only coming out for meals. She probably just didn't hear the phone over whatever horror movie she was watching.

Still, as Noi hung up, she couldn't help but feel a strange sense of foreboding, as if something was off. She looked out the window and towards the direction that she knew Sunako's house was in.

Nothing was wrong, right? Sunako was fine, even though she lived by herself. It was something that Noi often worried about- Sunako living alone, even though she knew that she had no reason to worry. The girl was incredibly strong. Invincible, even though she had a low self-esteem about herself.

She was okay, right?

end chapter


	14. The Path of Light

disclaimer: I do not own anything of the originals of this anime/manga, which means the original storyline of the Wallflower/Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge/Perfect Girl Evolution or characters. Though I sort of wish I had the creativity to invent Sunako. She's so cool. :) Except of course that would mean that I'd have to take the responsibility of making sure that she stays so cool, so maybe not. Heh.

Just remember everyone: any deviation of the characters from their original selves is due to the fact that this is:

1) a fanfiction, and

2) a story in which everyone has a different life from the manga/anime life they had.

Thanks and I hope you enjoy the show. :)

last note: dashed are being used to switch the character point of views, or scene changes. Since the site won't let me do just dashes alone, words have been added to tell scene change or a change in the character perspective. And I will no longer try to make excuses for however late my chapters come out. I find it's a losing battle (although this last one was pretty bad, and for that, I apoligize profusely).

**Chapter Fourteen: School Day Seven- The Path of Light**

The next day, he was back. Watching her during class, hovering over her during break. He didn't even pretend to pay attention to the lessons the teachers were giving them. If his eyes weren't looking her way, they were skimming the classroom. If she didn't know better, she'd say that he was partly showing concern for her and partly scrutinizing their classmates to see who had been bullying her. But there was no way that he could think about doing that. Getting involved in her problems, in her life. After all, he was, of all things, a Creature of the Light. He had no reason to help someone like her. So she did her best to ignore him, but it was hard. His shining brightness made her sweat, and his constant staring at her made her uncomfortable.

"Stop looking at me." she muttered to him under her breath, hoping that the boy on her other side, the less bright (in comparison to the pain in the ass that she was talking to) Creature of the Light, Yuki Toyama, didn't hear her.

"No." he replied without hesitation.

She glared at him.

"Leave me alone." she growled. She couldn't take this right now. If he didn't stop paying attention to her, she'd get hurt again. It was 100% likely. Though of course, she wasn't going to tell him that. It'd just make everything worse than it already was. Besides, it's not like he really cared, so she'd just be whining.

She glanced at the students closer to the front of the room (which was literally everyone but her and the two Creatures of the Light on either side of her), hoping they didn't notice the attention he had paying to her, although to be honest, if they hadn't by now they were idiots.

"I don't want your help."

He remained silent, but she _felt _the stubbornness in him. He didn't want to give up.

Scowling to herself, she reached for her pencil to copy down the new problem that the teacher had wrote on the board. But a sudden pain in her shoulder made her pause, which immediately brought the Creature of the Light's attention back to her.

Fighting a grimace, she closed her hand around the wooden writing implement, unwilling to show the pain on her face. Her elbow also protested, making the very act of moving her arm seem unsteady. But she wouldn't lose.

Painfully, slowly, she began copying the problem down, aware that the Creature of the Light was watching her closely. She tried leaning on her other side so that her right arm wouldn't have to touch the desk as she wrote, but the answering pain in her left wrist made that impossible. As did the bruise on her left side.

Kami, she was a mess of bruises, wasn't she?

"Hey... do you... want me to do that for you?"

At the unexpected softness in his tone, Sunako felt herself looking over at the Creature of the Light. His chin was resting on his palm, elbow propped up on his desk, and he was staring at her, his eyes filled with a strange emotion that she couldn't identify.

"I mean", he continued, turning his head away, his voice gruff, "you look like you could use some help, is all."

Was he... trying to be nice to her...?

Sunako felt at a loss for what to do. No one, with the exception of Noi, was ever nice to her. But then, Noi was nice to everyone. It was... strange.

The Creature of the Light looked back at her, the strange emotion still in his eyes. And suddenly, it hit her.

-K-

The sudden loud scream of "Too bright!" came out of nowhere, startling him and getting the attention of the whole class, who turned their heads to the back of the room at the sound.

Immediately following the scream, Sunako looked like she was going to get up out of her chair and run away, but her knees banged against the desk and she fell sideways onto the floor instead.

Kyohei, still in a state of shock since she hadn't done something like in a while, was unable to do anything but watch as she scrambled to get to her feet. But suddenly, in the act of placing her left foot on the floor to stand, Sunako winced.

And it was then that he noticed the bruise on her ankle through her stocking. Although you couldn't even see it through the dark material unless you were looking for it.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had picked her up and began carrying to the door.

"_Aaagh_! Let me go! You Creature of the Light!"

"Shut up. That scream was so not cute."

"Asshole!"

He ignored her, and just tightened his grip on her when she began to struggle more.

"Teacher, Miss. Nakahara seems to be unwell. I'm taking her to the nurse."

The teacher in question, too startled by the strange situation to do anything but stare, said nothing as he carried her out of the room.

-S-

"Aarghhh! Put me down!"

She flailed her arms and legs again, but he just held her even tighter, which increased her discomfort level another notch. He glanced down at her, and even through her bangs, the light shone stiflingly hot and bright.

"Will you be quiet for one second? I'm trying to help you."

"_You're just making it worse_!"

He frowned down at her.

"How is offering to take care of you making the pain worse?"

"Put it together yourself you moron!"

They reached the nurse's office in what seemed like record time. It must be because his legs were so ridiculously long (and the only reason that she knew that was because when he looked like her his blindingly bright light shone at her from above).

Thankfully, the room was empty of any residents to witness the humiliation she was suffering at the hand of this Creature of the Light.

He finally let her down by placing her on one of the hospital-type beds.

"There. That wasn't so bad now, was it?", the Creature of the Light murmured, and something in his voice made Sunako pause.

But then he leaned closer to her and all rational thoughts flew out of her mind as his blinding light entered her full vision.

"Yaaaarghh!"

In a desperate attempt to put space between them, she lashed out, and blindly, her leg connected with something hard. She heard a loud

"Yeouch! What the f-"

and ran as fast as her legs could carry her out of the light and into the darkest corner she could find, ignoring the pain in her body as fear-borne adrenaline coursed through her veins.

-R-

Bored, he strolled around the school grounds to have some quiet time to himself for a change. The Noi girl seemed strangely preoccupied with her thoughts lately, and as such, teasing her had held no appeal.  
As he turned a corner, he almost ran into another boy. It was the blonde that he had seen a while back. He looked like he had been running, and his eyes looked a bit wild, as if he was searching for something.

"Wha-"

"_Shit_- Get out of my way." the blonde said harshly, stumbling in his attempt to stop short after running fast.

"I beg your pardon-"

"I can't believe you could be this stupid."

The girl's voice came out of nowhere and stopped them both in their tracks.

"Yeah. We told you to stay away from Kyohei-sama."

The sound of teeth grinding brought Ranmaru's attention to the blonde, who was listening intently and now sported a look of disgust on his face as well as... worry?

Well, wasn't this interesting.

-S-

It was happening again. Of course it was. After that Creature of the Light had created such a fuss in the classroom, they would have to be beyond idiots not to go after her again.

"Maybe you didn't learn your lesson last time." one girl said, cracking her knuckles.

"You're so sly. Even after we spoke so nicely at you the other day to stay away from Kyohei-kun, you ran right to him for help. Even having a lover's spat in the hallway for all of us to see. And then we warned you again, and still you're running to him. You're obviously untrustworthy."

She tossed her hair over her shoulder, her eyes filled with hate as she looked at Sunako.

"And you're gloating. You love it, don't you? All that attention."

But she wasn't. It wasn't her fault that the Creature of the Light seeked her out. She had been trying to avoid him. And not just because they were bullying her.

"If that's the case, we'll just have to teach you it again." another of the girls said, a grin on her face.

But just as she stepped forward, a voice cut through the air- masculine and serious.

"I don't think that'll be necessary, my little kittens."

They all turned at the sound of the voice to see Kyohei and another tall, handsome, red-headed bishonen staring at them with a grim look on his face that was at odds with his words. One of the girls in the group recognized him, being a fan of both his and Kyohei's. Her voice came out in a little above a whisper

"Ranmaru Morii-sama."

end chapter

end of chapter notations: Sorry it's so short! I'll be updating again soon. Thank you all for being so patient with me.


	15. Reinforcing the Ranks

disclaimer: I do not own anything original to the anime/manga, which includes the original storyline of The Wallflower/Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge/Perfect Girl Evolution, or characters. Though I sort of wish I had the creativity to invent Sunako. She's so cool. :) Except of course that would mean that I'd have to take the responsibility of making sure that she stays so cool, so maybe not.

Just remember everyone: any deviation of the characters from their original selves is due to the fact that this is:

1) a fanfiction, and

2) a story in which everyone has a different life from the manga/anime life they had.

Thanks and I hope you enjoy the show. :)

last note: dashed are being used to switch the character point of views, or scene changes. Since the site won't let me do just dashes alone, words have been added to tell scene change or a change in the character perspective. And I will no longer try to make excuses for however late my chapters come out. I find it's a losing battle.

Please enjoy.

-15-

**Chapter Fifteen: Reinforcing the Ranks**

"You know, I think that people who pick on others are far from cute." The redhead said to the group, and even Kyohei could hear the thread of steel, the faint sternness, in his voice. Despite his relaxed appearance, the look in the boy's eyes was far from it. In fact, he looked angry, if the light in his orbs were any indication.

Kyohei had no idea who this guy was, but he was glad for the distraction. He was angry enough at the girls to hit them, but at the moment, Sunako was the more immediate concern, and getting her out of the situation she was in was his first priority.  
With all the girl's attentions focused on the redhead, he advanced on his target. Grabbing her wrist before she could react, he pulled Sunako towards the direction that he and the other guy had come from.

Without ceremony or explanation, Kyohei began dragging her off, not slowing to let her keep up, although it didn't seem to make a difference to Sunako because she was digging her feet into the ground, fruitlessly trying to run in the other direction, away from him, all the while screeching

_"Creature of the Light! Too bright!"_

"Shut up." Kyohei shot back, as the sounds of her screeching faded and they went out of sight, rounding the corner.

Ranmaru watched for a few more stunned seconds, before regaining his composure and giving the girls one last disappointed and dismissing look before walking off after the two weirdoes. Here he was, ready to play the knight in shining armor rescuing the damsel in distress, and that barbarian just dragged her away like that. No sense of romance, that one.

And as he walked away, the girls stared after him and Kyohei, defeated expressions on their face and looking ready to cry.

"I don't understand... why he likes her..."

"What's she got... that I don't?..."

"Why couldn't it... be me?"

-R-

Ranmaru followed the sounds of screeching and annoyed commands to the school nurses' office which, thankfully, was empty. Although Ranmaru could flirt with the best of them, and although he usually liked older women, sometimes, even he needed a break. Especially after what he had just gone through. The worst women, in Ranmaru's mind, were those who hurt others, especially other girls - no matter how strange or odd or... unfeminine that girl was.

He came into the room in time to see the blonde force the dark girl into a seat. She moved to get up, and he pushed her back down again.

"Sit down and shut up. I'm treating you whether you like it or not this time."

The dark girl glared (or Ranmaru assumed that she did, since he couldn't see her eyes through those thick, dark bangs) at the boy, but stayed put.

Impressed, Ranmaru watched as the blonde got the first aid kit and opened it, pulling out antiseptic to clean the girl's wounds. He wouldn't have figured the rough-around-the-edges youth for someone who cared enough about someone else to rescue them from being bullied, much less treating their wounds for them. Especially one such as this girl, who seemed to oppose him at every opportunity. Ranmaru had the feeling that the blonde usually wasn't a patient person.

The redhead stared at the girl, wondering what was so different about her that drew the help of one such unrefined one as the blonde in front of him. It certainly wasn't her looks, since you couldn't even see her face. Perhaps there was something about her personality that drew others to her?

His curiosity hiked, he decided that it might be worthwhile to stick around a bit longer. These two were proving to be interesting. Besides, nothing was advancing with Oda and the Noi girl yet, so it wasn't like he had anything else to do.

-K-

Ignoring the weird redhead behind him, Kyohei opened an antiseptic wipe and leaned closer to Sunako to access the damage. Picking the worst to do first, just in case she somehow managed to run off again, he dabbed at one of her larger cuts.

"Does that hurt?" he asked as he breathed out, trying not to touch her wound with more pressure than necessary.

"No shit." the ungrateful girl said gruffly. Kyohei thought about making a comment on how normal girls didn't say stuff like that, but he had the feeling that she wouldn't care anyway. To be honest, he could care about it less, too. In a way, it was refreshing to hear her speak on a similar level to him. Best of all, she wasn't complaining. He hated whiny people.

Normally he wasn't nosy, but as he began noticing other cuts and bruises on her to tend to, Kyohei couldn't help but asking

"How often have they been doing this to you?"

"Only three times."

The matter-of-fact way in which she said it irked him.

"Idiot! Three is three times too much!"

"What do you care anyway? You Creature of the Light!"

The unnecessary insult made him bristle where he knelt, even as he continued to administer treatment to her as gently as he could.

"What does that even mean?!"

"It means that you're too bright! Shining! You make my eyes burn!"

"I do not _shine_! I'm just a normal human being, you Queen of Darkness!"

"I'd rather spend my time there than being scrutinized in the light by you!"

"You're in the light right now! It's day outside!"

"That's not the same thing! And outside's still too bright anyway!"

"You're impossible!" he declared, tired of trying to make sense of her reasoning. He got up to get more bandages, shoving the cleaning solution he had currently been using at the redhead.

"Here, take over for me, will ya?" he said before shooting a warning glare at Sunako and adding a

"And don't you dare move!"

Not waiting for an answer from either of them - the redhead should be grateful that he even bothered to ask instead of telling him - Kyohei moved to another part of the room to grab the bigger band-aids for Sunako's larger lacerations.

_I'll never understand that crazy girl._

-R-

He had to admit, he stood there, stunned, for several seconds before he was able to pull himself together and get to his task.

_He could have just asked me._

Ranmaru was right - the boy had no manners at all. He hadn't even been nice to the girl, even though she had obviously gone through a lot.

Sighing at the blonde's stupidity, Ranmaru glanced at the girl, who appeared to be glaring in the boy's general direction. No doubt, glaring at him, although there was no way to know for sure because of those absurd bangs. Still, to each their own.

The redhead gave a mental shrug and set to work, finding a clean wipe to continue where the blonde left off.

Moments later, as he dabbed at the cut on her cheek, Ranmaru couldn't help but glance down at her lips. He couldn't help it, really - it was in his nature.

They looked surprisingly soft for someone who obviously didn't wear makeup or care about her appearance. Intrigued, he leaned in to find out for himself if they were as soft as they looked - only to feel a strong arm violently push him away.

"What's _wrong_ with you?" the blond, having returned from his search, said, shoving him away from the girl.

"All I wanted was a kiss. Don't be so stingy." Ranmaru teased, pouting, but gave up when the blond threw him a nasty look.

"Who are you?" Another annoyed question. Funny, though, considering he probably should have asked that before trusting him to treat the girl's wounds.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt her. I just want to help." Ranmaru reassured him.

Silence. Then...

"Fine. Just... stay out of the way." the blond conceded. He was obviously tired of arguing.

"So..." the redhead continued, as another silence stretched between them. "What's your name?"

"Kyohei." the blond glanced over at him when he didn't reciprocate, and then focused back on the girl. "Kyohei Takano." he said.

"Nice to meet you, Kyohei." Ranmaru said with a smile, noting that the blonde didn't seem fazed by the use of his first name.

"I'm Ranmaru. Ranmaru Morii."

-cont.-

They were walking Sunako back to her homeroom, both unwilling to risk the possibility of her getting ambushed by the girls again for earlier, when they ran into quite possibly the only other different (and noticeable) girl in the school.

"Kami, Sunako-chan, what_ happened_ to you?!"

Ranmaru looked over from his scanning of the hallway to see the Noi girl run up to the long-banged one with a look of pure concern on her face. She ignored both him and Kyohei as she grabbed the girl's face to get a closer look at her bandages. While normally, Ranmaru would be upset that she didn't pay attention to him first, he had never seen one girl care more about her friend than him when he was nearby, and it was... touching. Especially since it was this girl, dark and gloomy, whom he didn't think had any friends because of how she acted. He felt... relieved.

Realizing the emotions that he hadn't experienced in so long, maybe forever (after all, he always did what he wanted and consequences be damned), Ranmaru had to consciously stop himself from smiling at the scene before him and look away. He glanced around the hallway as Noi fussed over her friends' injuries, until his eyes landed on Kyohei's face. The boy was scowling, but it appeared (slightly) that he too was trying to hold back a relieved and happy expression from his face.

Him? The tough guy?

Ranmaru looked back at the dark girl, then again at Kyohei, and another, different slow smile began that he hid with his hand.  
My my my. Maybe there were more interesting things to meddle with in the school than just Noi and Oda.

He'd have to keep an eye on this one too.

-N-

Noi meticulously looked over Sunako's treated cuts and bruises as she continue to ask what was wrong, although Sunkao didn't answer her but let her rant on. How did her friend manage to get so many injuries so quickly?

Remembering who was with Sunako, Noi looked up to glare at the blonde who had called her friend ugly when they first met. The fact that he was here was suspicious. She had though - no, she had been sure that he didn't like Sunako, and vice versa.

So why were they together?

"He didn't have anything to do with this, did he?"

"No..." Sunako began, before the blonde boy interrupted.

"She just fell down the stairs." he scoffed, and although Noi was sure that she saw something else hidden in his expression, she let it go - for now.

Or maybe not.

"Is that really what happened, Sunako?" she asked her friend in a hushed whisper, trusting her more than the blonde's words.

"...Yeah. I fell."

Noi tried to read her expression, only to realize how fruitless it was since she couldn't see Sunkao's eyes, and though she was concerned that she wasn't getting the whole truth, she trusted Sunako to tell her later if something was wrong. Her friend was strong, but she could still get hurt.

"Fine." she sighed, giving in for the moment. "Come on, we better get to class."

As she grabbed Sunako's hand to drag her away from the blonde, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye and looked up to see Ranmaru Morii leaving (she hadn't even noticed him there. she must have been so concerned for Sunako that she managed to overlook him). Since when had her friend befriended the playboy?

As the tall redhead turned away, Noi could have sworn that she saw a brief look of concern cross his face as he glanced at Sunako before turning his back and leaving, but she dismissed it as impossible. That guy had no deeper emotions, especially not when it concerned other people. With that, Noi turned her attention back to her friend.

"Promise me that you'll be more careful next time."

"I promise." Sunako replied, automatically, and Noi sighed in exasperation, but let it slide as just being what Sunako was like.  
She spent the rest of the time as they went to the classroom lecturing Sunako about safety - especially around stairs, as she dragged the girl down the hallway with the blonde following several steps behind them.

-S-

She didn't want to feel grateful to the Creature of the Light, but she was. Noi had given her one last worried look after escorting her back to her homeroom before heading off to her own, again making her promise to be more careful. If only that would have solved the problem.

Sunako slipped into her seat just as the bell rang, signaling the end of the break between classes. But too many thoughts were swimming through her mind to think about schoolwork. She still didn't understand why Kyohei had saved her from those girls, much less treated her. And not only him, but that other Creature of the Light had helped too.

She thought back to when the two had appeared, just in time, stopping the girls from inflicting too much more damage on her. It was then that Sunako had been sure that she had felt the same presence of darkness that she had felt on her first day of school - the one that had made her so happy. But where had it come from? Certainly not the brightest Creature of Light? Could a Creature of the Light be anything but bright? But she had never seen the other one before, so it couldn't have been him.

The teacher called for class to begin, but she didn't even notice, too caught up in her own little world.

-end chapter-

end of chapter notations: Thank you all for being so patient with me! School life has become increasingly hectic, otherwise this would have been posted months ago.


	16. Darkness Grows and Light Shines

disclaimer: I do not own anything original to the anime/manga, which includes the original storyline of The Wallflower/Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge/Perfect Girl Evolution, or characters. Though I sort of wish I had the creativity to invent Sunako. She's so cool. :) Except of course that would mean that I'd have to take the responsibility of making sure that she stays so cool, so maybe not.

Just remember everyone: any deviation of the characters from their original selves is due to the fact that this is:

1) a fanfiction, and

2) a story in which everyone has a different life from the manga/anime life they had.

Thanks and I hope you enjoy the show. :)

last note: dashed are being used to switch the character point of views, or scene changes. Since the site won't let me do just dashes alone, words have been added to tell scene change or a change in the character perspective. And I will no longer try to make excuses for however late my chapters come out. I find it's a losing battle.

Please enjoy.

**Chapter Sixteen: Darkness Grows and Light Shines **

"_Miss_. Nakahara?" the substitute teacher called Sunako's name again, straightening her prim glasses on her face once more as if that'd make the girl sit up and notice that she was being called for. Kyohei bit down a smirk. Like his dark-haired classmate did anything at anyone else's pace. The first class after the break had gone by without the sensei even noticing that Sunako wasn't taking notes (although maybe it was because he had seemed too scared to look over in her general direction), but this one didn't seem cowed by the dark girl's appearance and lack of classmates surrounding her seat, save for him and Yuki. Then again, it might just be because she was a substitute and just wasn't familiar with Sunako at all.

"_Miss. Nakahara_." the teacher said again, stressing the name more and beginning to walk to the back of the classroom. Every student's back tensed, but fear of Sunako (presumably) and what she may do kept them from turning in their seats to follow the teacher as she advanced on the girl. Sunako, however, didn't seem to notice the commotions she was causing, her head tilted to look out one of the classroom windows, jaw resting in her hand.

"I am _talking _to you, _Miss_. Nakahara."

Finally, after what could probably be considered one of the longest pauses in the history of the school, Sunako turned her head. Everyone barely dared to breathe, no doubt remembering her first day of the school year, a mere two weeks ago, when she slammed Kyohei into the wall, fracturing the blackboard that had been since replaced. The the wall behind it, however, had not and still bore residual cracks, like an ominous reminder to anyone who got on her bad side - something the girls who had been bullying Sunako had obviously overlooked.

"Are you quite done daydreaming and ready to be an active participant of our class?"

Kyohei braced himself for Sunako's worst, but all the girl did was nod her head. The substitute stared at her for a few more seconds, clearly having been expecting a comeback, before turning in a huff and returning to her spot in the front of the room. The students gave a collective sigh of relief. Kyohei, however, was disappointed.

_Pah_, he thought to himself.

How anti-climatic.

-_- -Sunako- -_-

After being forcibly roused out of her thoughts about Hiroshi, Josephine, and Akira, Sunako found it hard to concentrate on anything else as the teacher's voice droned on. Something about some test coming up.

"As you can see, this line here shows that..."

_Blah blah blah... boring._

She swept her gaze to the side of her, where the brighter of the Creatures of the Light flanking her was. She was grateful that her bangs protected her from the full force of his shine, otherwise she'd be in trouble. As it was, it was hard to look at him.

The memory of her first meeting with him began to blend with her most recent memory, of him dragging her away from all of those girls. Sunako didn't want to think about this Creature, whose actions were contradictory and at odds with his harsh words. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? It was like he was trying to slowly kill her.

The inspiration hit her like a sledgehammer, and Sunako found herself reaching in her bag for her papers that contained her most recent story - the one that she had been unable to come up with a good character for. She hated to admit it, but this Creature of the Light would fit her needs perfectly for such a story. Furiously, she began to write, the background noise getting drowned out in her head as finally, her plot really began to take shape.

-_- -Kyohei; several minutes later- -_-

He watched her in bored fascination as she scribbled on yet another sheet of paper as if her life depended on it.

Sunako had been preoccupied ever since the teacher had approached her, although he doubted that that old hag was the reason why she was writing so furiously. In fact, the crone seemed to think that Sunako was taking notes, from the self-satisfied look that she had on her face every time that she glanced the girl's way.

Eventually, though, she seemed to catch on when she stopped talking about some such topic or another and Sunako was writing just as much as when she was talking. And with a frown, the substitute began making her way to the back of the classroom again, her expression twisted into one of firm disapprovement.

"_Miss_. Nakahara, what are you doing?"

God, that voice was annoying - all self-righteous and prim. He hoped that Sunako wasn't just going to give in again. This teacher deserved to be taken down a peg or two.

As the sensei continued to advance on the girl, who continued to ignore her, she began to get angrier.

"Give me that. You should know that school is for schoolwork _only_."

After taking the pencil Sunako had been using right out of her hand - effectively halting the girl in her tracks, the substitute began to collect the papers Sunako had been writing on, but the low sound of Sunako's voice stopped her.

"..."

"What was that, _Miss._ Nakahara? Something you'd like to tell me? An apology, perhaps?"

As she stood up to her full height, back rigid and a corner of her mouth lifted in a smug smile, the woman casually glanced at the papers in her hands, continuing her lecture with

"I'm waiting, Miss Nakahara. You should know better than to write... other..."

Kyohei glanced up at the teacher as her voice died down, only to find that the hag's face frozen as she read whatever Sunako had been writing. As he watched, Kyohei could swear that her face was slowly draining of color as she continued to read, as if unable to help herself. Meanwhile, Sunako's mumbling grew louder - until it was loud enough for him to know that it was definitely was _not_ an apology.

"A whisper of a promise broken hung between them like a noose, dangling, waiting for his head..."

The temperature of the room seemed to drop as her voice grew in volume, and the rest of the students appeared frozen in their seats as that broke out into a cold sweat.

"And the shadows fell across the man's face, while a chill went through the air. He stood silently with his blade dripping with blood as the bodies of his enemies lay at his feet. A crooked smirk graced his lips. 'Turn now, before it's too late.' he said..."

The temperature in the classroom seemed to drop again, and the lights began to flicker. The students began to look around, concerned and afraid of what was going to come next.

"The woman backed up in fear, but it was too late. The man was advancing, his steps on the blood soaked ground silent as he raised the weapon, a mad look in his eyes..."

The teacher shivered, her face going white as a sheet, body trembling in fear as she now stared at Sunako, as if her eyes were glued to her figure and she couldn't look away.

"The woman cried out for mercy, but the man only muttered..."

Silence seemed to stretch on as everyone held their breath.

"_Die_."

The teacher dropped Sunako's notebook, which fell to the floor with a thud, shrieked, and ran from room, clearly terrified. Kyohei glanced around the room, satisfied to see that Sunako had managed to not only scare the sub, but all of their classmates as well. Even that Yuki kid didn't look so good, his face just a bit too green.

It was only after her confirmed her impact on the room that the blonde turned his attention back to the cause of it all. Sunako was very calmly picking up the papers that the old hag had dropped, as if she hadn't just once again made herself a force to be reckoned with. He tried to suppress the grin that was fighting it way onto his face, but upon realizing that no one was looking at him (his classmates were all pointedly looking away from Sunako, who sat conveniently next to him), he gave in and felt his mouth stretch wide. Sunako had gone back to whatever the hell she had been doing before, but that was fine with him. She was back to normal, and he doubted that those girls would bully her again. He was glad that she recovered so quickly. How boring would she have been if she hadn't.

-_- -Ranmaru- -_-

He looked up from the lazy notebook doodles he had been making as the sensei droned on about something or other at the sound of a high pitched scream of terror. Something about a demon in some class or something.

As the sound passed, and his classmates and professor all looked at the door, confused and surprised, Ranmaru glanced at Noi and Takenaga. Noi looked slightly concerned - a fact that he would file away for later, and Takenaga had barely glanced up from his notes and textbook.

Shrugging, Ranmaru turned back to what he had been doing. He already had all the excitement that he could handle for the day. And besides, he doubted that there was a real demon in the school anyway.

As he continued to doodle and the lecture started back up again, the redhead allowed his mind to wander.

That girl with the bangs had been an interesting one. She was, he had realized sometime during his musings, the same girl who had acted so strangely around him in the hall that one time - the only female in the history of his life to have fled from his side when he turned on the charm was not something he'd soon forget. And despite the fact that she had being treated by the blonde after that incident, she didn't seem to feel anything special towards him, although even Ranmaru had to admit that the boy was attractive-looking. She hadn't even seemed to be too concerned over the fact that she was being bullied.

He shook his head.

How strange. That one was perhaps even more different than the Noi girl. He wondered if she'd be able to provide him with some entertainment too.

At the thought, the redhead felt his lips stretch wide in an anticipatory grin.

He couldn't wait to find out if he was right.

End Chapter


End file.
